The Day I Fell In Love with My Best Friend
by xxhereigoagainXDxx
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is well known for being the university's famous heartthrob and that overshadows the fact that he's also a notorious heart-breaker. One day he makes a mistake of messing with the wrong girl causing him to lose the chance of ever being with his one true love.
1. You Don't Mess With The Ladies

The Day I Fell In Love with My Best Friend

Ichigo Kurosaki is well known for being the university's famous heartthrob and that overshadows the fact that he's also a notorious heartbreaker. One day he makes a mistake of messing with the wrong girl causing him to lose the chance of ever being with his true love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (yet, and I don't think I will any time soon :D)

Chapter 1: You Don't Mess With the Ladies

"He's on his way here!" A girl cried out with a very excited tone and everyone in the hall, mostly girls, look up expectantly. Some even tried to make themselves look prettier—brushing their hair, putting on lipstick, blush on, etc. as if those things ever really help them. And it didn't.

As soon as their eyes caught sight of their prey, the muffled giggles, gasps, and squeals from the ladies were heard.

Oh that charming smirk coupled with those charming brown eyes that can make every female creature in that very hall swoon and submit to his every command.

The very sight of this young man is truly a gift from the gods. No wonder his aura alone is enough to send girls squirming on their spot. With just his presence, so strong and hypnotic, it will take a lot of will power not to throw yourself at him or probably do something stupid to embarrass yourself just to make him notice.

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at the attention he's getting. He's used to it since it happens every time.

Ah yes... the perks of being the most sought after guy in the whole university.

Just act calm and oblivious while the poor saps worship you. He reminded himself but kept his smirk on.

"Looks like you're enjoying this," His companion commented, adjusting his glasses and pointing out the girls watching them or more like ogling them.

This time Ichigo let out a slight chuckle.

Oh yes, he was definitely enjoying this.

"You know what would be funny?" His companion added, now walking beside him.

"What?" Ichigo replied running a hand through his orange hair which obviously made the girls squeal.

His friend smirked, "If they weren't really looking at you, but me."

Ichigo was about to retort when someone standing in the middle of the hallway stopped them from their tracks. Now, the young man's smirk was gone and his expression was replaced with his trademark scowl.

"You..." Ichigo began and the other person smiled genuinely.

"Hello Ichigo," She greeted lightly blushing. She gathered her tangerine locks then placed it all on one side of her shoulder before she spoke again, "Can we talk in private?" She mumbled shyly, looking up at him through her lashes. Ichigo watched her for a moment. He hesitated but gave in anyway.

This can't be good.

* * *

"Look Orihime, I already told you—" Ichigo began but she immediately cut him off.

"I-I know. But I... was it me? I mean, I did everything... no, I will do anything—" This time it was his turn to cut her off.

"It's over, Orihime. I'm sorry. It's been fun but you should just... you know move on and forget about me. See other people," He said casually as if he'd say it a million times before.

"B-but... I love you..." She murmured trying to suppress her tears but failed miserably. Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Oh boy, here come the tears. He told himself.

"I-I still do... p-please Ichigo... don't... leave... me..." She said in between sobs.

Love huh? This time he sighed. Somehow, he knew this girl was different from the others he dated before. She was alright at first, like everyone else. Plus, she's a bit energetic and bubbly, which of course Ichigo didn't mind, at first. But then she began to be a little clingy, just like everyone else. Ichigo tried to let it slide because he hasn't finish their "two week rule" yet.

Two-week-rule? That's sort of his personal rule when he dates. Two weeks to find out how crazy a girl is. If she turns out better than what you expected then that's when you decide whether or not you want to extend. But that never happens. Ichigo usually ends it after two weeks thinking that nothing much really happens in two weeks, except for some hot getting to know each other physically which he is very good at. So it's more of a physical relationship which is easier to end because it didn't have any emotion in it... more like lust. But what made Orihime so special is that after a week and a half she started talking about the "future"... yes, future... with him in it and tiny little babies. And you know what that means? As soon as the two week rule ends, the relationship ends with it.

But big boobed, sexy, tangerine haired Orihime didn't want to end it just yet—which brings us back here in the present where the two are currently talking beside the university fountain.

"Was it because I kept talking about our future together?" She sobbed.

"No. No of course not," He replied trying to sound comforting but his mind was screaming "Yes. Yes that was definitely the reason. That scared the crap out of me. You meet a guy for one and a half week and you already have your future together planned out? Geez, woman, what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Then, why?"

"I told you, it's just... not working... Here..." He handed her his handkerchief and while she wiped her tears, he looked at his wristwatch.

Crap. I'm supposed to meet the guys in the field ten minutes ago. He cursed.

Ichigo watched Orihime continues her crying.

I have to end this now. Here goes. Ichigo told himself with determination.

"H-hey... Listen, Orihime. I really have to go now—"

"Is there someone else?" She asked not looking at him.

"What?"

"Are you in love with someone else?"

"In love? Me?" This time he laughed like she just told a funny joke. "No way," He confirmed as if the possibility of it was zero.

"So, did you... even love me? At all?" She looked up at him. Her eyes staring at his, hoping and pleading that he'll give her the answer she wanted... even if he lies, it won't matter as long as he said "yes". But instead of an answer he simply replied with, "I really have to go... Sorry." He left without even giving her a second glance. She was left there, sitting alone and she knew that the last word he said was his answer.

* * *

At the field, sitting on the bleachers, the gang was already there. Ichigo made his way and quickly apologized for being late.

"So, we heard you broke up with Orihime," Mizuiro, a petite young man, began while he checked his cellphone.

"Why? She's so perfect!" Keigo, Ichigo's crazy friend bellowed.

"That's what you think," Ichigo simply replied taking a seat on the bleachers as well next to Ishida, the four-eyed friend he was walking in the hall with just a while ago before Orihime showed up.

"She got crazy too?" Mizuiro asked this time looking at Ichigo.

"Hell, the girl wanted a fairytale package, complete with marriage and babies. I can't give her that," Ichigo reasoned.

"So I'm guessing she didn't want to break up?" Ishida assumed.

"You guessed right. I expect no less from a smartass like you."

"And with the way you retorted, I'd say it didn't end well and you chickened out," Ishida explained monotonously.

"S-shut up! Who cares about that anyway!? She's nothing more than number 30 now," Ichigo mumbled avoiding Ishida's gaze.

"30th hot chick!? Damn, why does Ichigo always get the good stuff! I'm so jealous!" Keigo whined with a pout.

"Should we congratulate you for being the biggest heartbreaking asshole in the whole university?" Ishida stated sarcastically but Ichigo just shrugged.

"Oh man, I want to be surrounded by hot women too!" Keigo yelped.

"Well, keep dreaming," Mizuiro commented, "Chicks may be crazy, but I doubt they'll be crazy enough to go out with you!" The said statement alone made the other two to laugh.

Little did they know, Orihime heard their conversation from a far. She didn't mean to follow Ichigo, she just wanted to return the handkerchief he gave her. But now, the tears stopped falling. She's not going to give the piece of cloth back, no. She has other plans for it.

Ichigo Kurosaki is going to pay for what he did to her.

* * *

"It's getting late, we should go," Ishida said as he noticed that the sky have turned orange. Mizuiro and Keigo left already a little while ago leaving him and Ichigo on their spot.

"Yeah I guess we..." Ichigo didn't finish when someone caught his eye. "Wait here, I'll be right back. And don't you fucking dare leave without me Ishida." He warned.

"Fine."

Ishida's eyes followed where Ichigo was headed. He rolled his eyes when he saw who his friend was running towards to.

A little far from where the boys sat was a girl sitting alone on the bleachers. She was quietly reading a book. Her raven hair was fanning her face, but she made no attempt to move them. Her purple eyes focused on their task. Everything was peaceful when suddenly someone sat next to her, one stair bellow from where she was. Of course she knew who it was, but she pretended like she didn't notice. That was when he began to clear his throat to get her attention. Still unwavered, she simply adjusted her glasses, turned a page and continued reading.

Feeling annoyed of being ignored, Ichigo finally spoke, "Oi midget. You've been reading there the whole time. Move a little or you'll be stuck like that."

She sighed in defeat and shut the book making sure that it made a snap sound, to express her annoyance, "Just as always you've managed to ruin my day with just your words. I should congratulate you." He chuckled at hearing that comment.

She glared at him, "What the hell do you want Kurosaki?"

"I just wanted to say 'hi', why are you so grouchy?"

"I was reading peacefully then you started disturbing me, you bastard," She tried to hit him with the book but he evaded it.

"Well sorry for disturbing you grandma," He said in a mocking tone while raising his hands in defeat. She felt a vein pop in her forehead at hearing that.

"Hey! Don't go teasing me, just 'cause you lost another one of your bimbos!" She countered.

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Ah! So you were eavesdropping!"

"I wasn't! I simply heard, I have ears you know," She reasoned then she stood up and began to pick up her other books and her bag.

Ichigo looked at the time, "You going now?"

"Well, we're not all rich bastards like a certain someone," She said not even looking at him.

"Yeah, some of us are poor midgets," He retorted.

"Better than being a heartless asshole like you. One day, you're going to regret that. Trust me," She warned making sure her purple orbs were looking at his.

"Really now? What's the worst that can happen? No free refills?" He scoffed.

"Fuck off my workplace, Kurosaki, you're not welcome there," She said getting off the bleachers.

Ichigo then spoke still sitting on his spot, "Hey Rukia! You know, you should lose the glasses, you'll look prettier without them and maybe then someone would finally ask you out."

With that, she finally snapped and marched back towards him.

"Look here you bastard, I wear these glasses to prevent jerks like you from going anywhere near me. And last time I checked, you used to wear one of these too. So mind your own business and keep your pathetic comments to yourself," She yelped pointing a finger at him then stormed off before he could even utter a reply to her outburst. Ichigo blinked twice. All of a sudden he heard Ishida walking towards him while clapping his hands as if the guy just watched a performance.

"You know it's always amazing. You two. Especially Rukia," Ishida pointed out.

"What's so amazing about her?" Ichigo muttered bitterly.

"Well, she's not affected by that human pheromone thing you seem to have on women."

"Of course it doesn't affect her. I've known her since we were kids."

"You should go out with her. You know, since you've been so hung up about her not dating."

"Psch, me? Go out with her? No way. She doesn't even try to make herself look pretty. I mean did you see those glasses!? Pathetic. Always alone reading books. No wonder she's a loser," Ichigo mumbled in disgust but Ishida just cleared his throat adjusting his glasses.

"See? I bet you have an idea of what that's like," Ichigo scoffed. Ishida glared at him for a moment as he decided on his retort.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I dated her."

Ichigo was taken aback by the suggestion, "What? You? Date her?"

"Why not? She's smart and hardworking—"

"And small and annoying. I get it. Psch, you can do better than that."

Ishida raised an eyebrow at his friend in confusion, "So you're saying you don't want me to date her?"

"Well duh? Why would you waste time with her?"

"You don't seem to mind doing that," He pointed out with a smirk but Ichigo just scratched the back of his head.

"That's different. I'm telling you now as a friend, save yourself."

Ishida chuckled,"whatever."

Yeah right. More like you don't want HER to go out with me. Over protective. Very smooth Kurosaki.

* * *

"So Ichigo Kurosaki... you like breaking women's hearts... Let's see how you like it," She said with a devilish grin as she threw the handkerchief to the fire.

* * *

Ichigo was past asleep when all of a sudden he felt his body heating up. He was struggling to wake up but he couldn't. He felt like suffocating. He was in pain but he wasn't sure where it was coming from exactly. He gripped the sheets of his bed. He wanted to yell but no sound came out. Was he dying? What the hell is happening? He shut his eyes tightly, praying that the pain would soon go away.

* * *

The next morning, Ishida was ready to leave for school when he noticed that his roommate, Ichigo, was still in bed lying under the covers.

"Oi! Aren't you getting up yet?" He called out but didn't get a reply.

Ishida sighed. He was used to Ichigo's lazy behaviour so he just went on ahead without his friend.

A few minutes later, Ichigo began to move. Everything felt sore and heavy. He didn't feel like going to school, heck, he felt horrible. He just wanted to lie down in bed forever but, he can't do that because right now, he needed to use the bathroom.

Stupid bladder. He cursed.

He lazily stood up and sleepily made his way to the bathroom.

He positioned himself to take a leak when he noticed that there was NOTHING to hold. He froze for a moment. He looked down and asked himself a question he never thought he'd ever ask in his whole entire life.

Where the fuck is my...

Was he still half asleep?

He ran a hand through his hair chanting "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, wake up, wake up" again and again inside his head when suddenly he noticed his hair... it was... longer? He ran towards the mirror. His eyes widened and mouth gaped at seeing the reflection of someone he doesn't know.

He began to tremble. He even tried slapping himself until he was pretty sure he's not dreaming.

Oh no.

Oh no.

No.

Oh god no.

He yelped in his head repeatedly as he quickly checked the proofs of his suspicions. And as soon as he finished proving himself right he screamed but then quickly covered his mouth as he realized that that wasn't a very good idea, especially since he's in a men's dormitory. He stared at himself again in the mirror.

"I'm a... I'm a..." He couldn't bear say it.

Long hair...

Developed breasts...

His missing... _that_...

"I'M A GIRL!?"

A/N: Okay I know I should be focusing on FOMDWY but this idea popped in my head and I just had to... You see I've been seeing a lot of ichiruki gender bending in tumblr and I decided to write this. I think it would be quite fun. This btw is also inspired by Cheeky Angel and Beastly. And I am not oblivious to the shipwars ruining my favourite OTP tag and would like to point out that I don't hate Orihime. Actually, I think she's cool too so I kinda feel bad when I give her bad roles in my stories (but in this one, it won't be such a mean role, just a girl who was hurt), and when I read her as a very mean bitch in other people's stories. Mean bitch roles don't really suit her (I think?) She's more of a too bubbly for her own good kind of person haha. Anyway, tell me what you think haha I wrote this at 1am so sorry for the errors. Please review! ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	2. Believe Me

The Day I Fell In Love with My Best Friend

Ichigo Kurosaki is well known for being the university's famous heartthrob and that overshadows the fact that he's also a notorious heart-breaker. One day he makes a mistake of messing with the wrong girl causing him to lose the chance of ever being with his one true love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (yet, and I don't think I will any time soon :D)

Chapter 2: Believe Me

Fuck... Not here...

Fuck... Not here either...

But where...?

Where. The. Fuck. Are. You!?

Morning classes should be over by now, right!?

Goddammit Uryuu Ishida.

Ichigo cursed inside his head. He's been walking around the campus looking for his four-eyed friend. Heck, maybe he's explored every inch of this place TWICE already and there was still no sign of his fucking friend. BUT he had to admit, the search would have been much easier if he wasn't too busy keeping himself an "invisible entity" from everyone else. Well sure it's an open campus but he was afraid that someone might recognize him—wait... recognize? Who the fuck would recognize him in this state!? Man, even HE couldn't tell that it was himself looking at the mirror since it wasn't really a "He" looking back but a "She". He pulled the tip of his cap lower to cover his face.

Why the hell is this happening to me!?

Why me!?

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes shut. This is probably the worst day ever. He spent hours in his room trying to convince himself that this was just a really horrible nightmare, he even tried going back to bed but everything about it was real... A little too real, his voice, his new parts, his missing part, the more he tried to deny it, the more he was proven wrong. Now, after spending hours asking "why?" and "how?" he felt like going crazy! He couldn't stay alone like that inside the dormitory room anymore, which was why he needed to talk to someone or else he's really going to explode. And the first thing that came into his mind was Ishida—someone logical to talk to might knock some sense in the situation. He hoped. So he put on one big gray shirt and some sweat pants. He pulled up his long orange locks and hid them inside a cap. He stared at his reflection on the mirror one last time.

You're a girl... He began which stung a bit.

Inside a boy's dormitory... Wearing a shirt, sweatpants and boxers...?

He mentally face palmed at that.

Well, I don't have a bra either... He added and that REALLY stung him right there because truth be told, he needs it. His breasts weren't that noticeable if he hunched his back. He observed.

So I'll do that. He advised.

Okay, I'm ready.

I. CAN. NOT. LET ANYONE AT ALL. FIND OUT ABOUT THIS. He told himself in determination before he sneaked out of the building.

It was a good thing not much people were in the vicinity when he went out. Most of them had classes.

Ichigo sighed.

Including him. He had classes too, but he couldn't care less about it. Although, he'd gladly go to class if ever that was the answer to his situation.

He opened his eyes and he was back to reality after remembering what he had gone through this morning. And now to focus on the task at hand—Finding Uryuu Ishida. Damn, he's really tired now and that annoyed him more. Was it because of this body? He groaned again then began marching and taking on heavy steps of anger.

Fuck you Ishida, I swear to god if I see you I'm gonna—

His trail of thoughts were cut off when someone bumped into him. The impact was so strong he ended up falling on his butt.

"Shit," He cursed through gritted teeth. It really hurt. Some of his long hair covered his face and his cap was on the ground with him. He looked up and glared at the culprit which seemed to have not been affected by the hit at all.

"Tsch, you bitch. Watch where you're going!" The guy yelled. He had a bit of a toned body and a smug face on. Ichigo didn't know him but he'll sure as hell pay for what he did. He was ready to shot back a retort when someone else cut in the conversation.

"That's no way to talk to a lady," And as soon as the guy turned to face the person who spoke he was met with a fist on the face and was sent crashing to the ground. The guy who went stumbling was ready to fight back when he suddenly realized who his attacker was.

The attacker adjusted his glasses then glared at his victim saying, "So? What are you waiting for? Go before I completely destroy your face." The poor sap just quickly ran off without even looking back. Ichigo didn't even notice that he was still on the ground watching everything that happened. He only noticed it when his saviour offered him a hand.

"Hey, you okay?" The hero asked with a concerned tone but all Ichigo could do was look back and forth at the hand being offered and the face of the person offering it. Then all of a sudden, all his stress from looking for this guy the whole day came back.

"Ishida..." Ichigo began then he stood up by himself without taking the offered hand. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!? I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU THE WHOLE FREAKIN' DAY!?" He burst.

Ishida on the other hand was confused by the woman's sudden outburst.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" He asked in a sincere tone.

"Oh come on! It's ME you idiot!" Ichigo yelped but surely, that wasn't enough to help Ishida realize who he really was talking to so the young man replied calmly with a, "I-I'm sorry. I really can't remember who you are. But if we really have met before, just as what you are suggesting, it would be impossible for me not to remember the name of a beautiful lady such as yourself."

Ichigo was about to reply when something in his friend's words hit him.

OH FUCK. DID HE JUST...?

"Fuck Ishida... Were you just hitting on me just now!? Oh my god that's disgusting! GROSS!" Ichigo yelped punching his friend's arm.

Again, Ishida was guilty and surprised by the other person's words and actions, "W-what? I was just saying—"

"I know what you're saying! And it's gross, so stop it. I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear it," Ichigo added scowling then pinching the bridge of his nose while he tried to erase the memory of Ishida's words.

"Look, I really don't know who you are. And with the way you talk to me, you're acting like you know me so well—"

"And I do! And you know me too," Ichigo grabbed his friend's collar and pulled him closer. He looked around first before he whisper screamed, "It's me stupid! It's ICHIGO! ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

Ishida pulled back from the weird woman's grip, "Ichigo? So you're looking for Ichigo. He didn't go to school today, sorry."

"No stupid! I AM ICHIGO!" Ichigo corrected.

Damn, and I really thought you were smart. Ichigo added in his head.

Ishida stared at the woman for a moment then adjusted his glasses once again, "Alright, maybe that bump hit you harder than—"

"Okay... okay... I get it, you won't believe me. But I'm gonna prove it. Ask me anything," Ichigo dared.

Ishida eyed the girl for a moment then shook his head, "I'm sorry miss, I really don't have time for this." He was about to walk away when the young woman grabbed his arm, "First year high school, I saved your life from being beaten into a pulp by a bunch of guys who were bullying you. They got mad because you called them "imbecile" which I doubt they knew what it meant," Ichigo explained but Ishida was still going so he continued pulling.

"And, we lost, because we were both wimps! Then we were confined to your dad's hospital. We swore to be stronger together and we've been friends since then! Come on, Ishida that's practically our back story!" This time Ishida looked back.

"Look here girl I've never met my whole life, so what if you know that story. Ichigo probably told you that! So what are you suppose to be? Girl number 33?"

"31 was next actually, but whatever. I really am Ichigo! Okay, you think I was told that story? Then what if I tell you something only Ichigo—I mean me and you would know?"

Now this will be interesting. Ishida thought looking at the girl suspiciously and waiting for her to continue.

"Okay, what do you know?" He asked curiously.

"When we were in second year we sneaked in the girl's locker room and stole a bra. We fought over it until we were back in the hospital. It was stupid because it was a baby bra. On third year we both had a crush on our biology teacher so we'd drop a pen while she shifts from one leg to the other when she's sitting cross legged in front of the class. When I'm failing a subject you take the test for me by writing my name on the test paper, once you were mad and you misspelled my name on purpose. And I was teased about it for an entire school year."

Ichigo went on with more stories and Ishida's eyebrows furrowed deeper the more he listened to everything the girl was saying. Every tale, every detail was so accurately told.

Slowly Ishida was mentally arguing with himself.

Could this girl really be... no... no that's impossible.

But only the real Ichigo would know of these things. Ichigo noticed that his friend was a little spaced out, "Come on Ishida! I'm running out of stories, everything I told you is true and you know it! Only you and I know about them, I swear! What do you want me to do so that you'll believe me!?" Ishida didn't reply.

"Look! I woke up looking like this and I have no idea how it happened!? Do you have any Idea how hard that was!? I thought I was going crazy! And I think I really will if my best friend won't even believe me!"

"I'm your best friend?" Ishida finally spoke with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo was taken aback by the question, "W-well yeah... I guess. I mean for a smart guy, you were the only one stupid enough to do all those crazy stuff with me... so..." He mumbled embarrassed while he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay fine," Ishida said in defeat.

"So you believe me?" Ichigo's face lit up.

"Nope but I will if you answer this correctly."

Ichigo prepared himself, "Okay, shoot."

Whatever this question is, how hard could it be?

Ishida adjusted his glasses before he spoke, "Ichigo has a girl that he likes. Tell me who she is and I'll believe you."

Ichigo froze, "What? Is that a trick question?"

"Nope."

"But there is no one—"

"You have 10 seconds."

Ichigo's brain panicked for a name.

A girl?

But there is no one! He reasoned.

"W-wait!" He yelped but the countdown continued.

"8, 7, 6,"

"Shit. Not fair!"

"5, 4, 3,"

"THERE REALLY IS NO ONE!" He yelled angrily.

"2, 1. And time's up. Well, see yah later then," Ishida began walking away but he stopped when he heard the girl spoke again.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

Ishida looked back and saw that the other person had her head down, her orange hair covering her face.

The girl continued with a monotonous tone, "That's who... you wanted me to say... right?"

This time Ichigo looked up, "Well, I don't like her so fine! If you don't want to believe me, I'll just figure a way out of this myself!" He yelled then walked past Ishida when suddenly his arm was grabbed.

"Ichigo."

"What!?" He yelled back angrily. Then it hit him, "Wait, you called me Ichigo... Does that mean you believe me!?"

"No," Ishida simply replied.

"Goddammit Ishida," Ichigo cursed gritting his teeth.

"I'll admit, you do have same colour eyes and hair, you know the stories and you somehow act like him, but big deal. But for all I know, you might still be just a notorious stalker," Ishida reasoned.

"So, you sort of believe me?" Ichigo asked but Ishida didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a maybe and that's way better than a no," Ichigo pointed out.

* * *

"So do you have everything you need?" Rukia asked one more time. The other girl counted the bags once more before replying "Yes" with a huge smile.

"Oh Momo, promise me that you'll behave yourself there," Rukia said teasingly.

Momo sat beside Rukia on the bed and held her hand, "I will and I'll be leaving some of my stuff to you, you'll take care of them right?"

"Thanks a lot, I'll take care of them, I promise," Rukia answered then suddenly she was crushed by a very tight hug.

"Oh I'm gonna miss you so much," Momo said almost ready to cry.

Rukia hugged her friend back with the same amount of force, "I will too." Then they began to chuckle. "Oh Momo, what will we do without you?"

"Oh honey you'll do just fine. And with that I'll give you the sweetest present I could ever give," Momo then peck her friend's lips.

"Wow. Strawberry," Rukia said upon tasting the lipstick on her lips.

"Yes, a good luck 'strawberry' kiss," Momo said with a wink and Rukia blushed knowing that there was an underlying meaning in that statement, "I'm leaving the lipstick to you too okay? Use it wisely, okay?"

"Okay."

Suddenly, Momo's phone rang. She talked to someone for a moment. When the call ended, she stood up and looked around the room once more. "I'm gonna miss this place," she said as if reminiscing all the memories she had in it.

"And it will miss you. Is it time to go?"

"Yup."

"Come on, I'll walk you out," Rukia offered standing up and Momo followed.

"Hey, do you want me to find someone else to take my place for you?" Momo asked as she picked up one of the bags.

"Nah, I'm sure I'll find someone soon."

* * *

Ichigo and Ishida were walking when they saw the familiar sight of a certain raven haired girl.

"Rukia!" Ishida called out waving a hand but Ichigo just groaned and tried to hide his face through the tip of his cap.

"Oh hey Ishida!" Rukia waved back walking towards them.

"Hey, you headed to work?"

"Class actually. You?"

"Heading home."

"I see," Rukia couldn't help but notice the other person Ishida was with.

"So... who's...?" She didn't even finish the question knowing that Ishida knew what she meant.

"Oh, this girl?" He nodded towards the other person, "Just a crazy person who's been following me around."

"Hey! I am not crazy!" Ichigo bellowed.

"Um... Hi. I'm Rukia Kuchiki. You are?" She offered a hand to the mysterious girl who looked at the offered hand then at her before shaking it.

"I'm Ichi—" He froze.

Oh no.

"Ichi?" Rukia repeated in confusion.

"Ichi... um..." Ichigo was lost for words when Ishida butt in.

"Ichi," He corrected. "It's short for Yumichi."

"Y-yeah..." Ichigo agreed with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, Yumichi...?" Rukia said waiting for the other to say her last name.

"Yumichi... Kuro...saki...?"

This time he wanted to smack himself.

"Kurosaki? Are you related to Ichigo?" Ichigo looked at Ishida frantically who gave him a raised eyebrow as a reaction.

"I... um... who?" He ended up saying.

"You know, Ichigo Kurosaki, you don't know him?" Rukia said really surprised.

"I... I'm new," He reasoned simply.

"Oh, I see. Kurosaki is a bit of a common surname I guess. Well, I better go now."

"Oh wait. By the way, Rukia," Ishida spoke, "Is there by chance you know any vacant dorm room?"

"Vacant? Oh, mine is. Momo just left for the states this morning. Why? Is it for Ichi?"

"Yes."

"What!?" Ichigo roared in shock.

"Oh great! I'm looking for a new roommate. If you like you could check it out first it's called the Shirayuki. It's really cosy I'm sure you'll like it," Rukia explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll like it," Ishida added putting an arm around Ichigo's shoulder which he completely shrugged off immediately.

"Well, I really hope you do, I badly need a replacement for Momo, 'cause you know, I can't possibly afford the rent on my own with my small salary, if I don't find someone soon, I might be forced to move out and I've been really fond of that place too... so...," She didn't finish and just smiled although it looked like a sad one.

There was a pause when Ichigo finally spoke.

"Fine. I'll take it. Wherever it is," He muttered scratching the back of his head.

"Really?" Ishida and Rukia said at the same time.

"Oh um... Do you want to check it out fir—" Rukia was cut off.

"No, I said I'll take it already didn't I... geez..."

Rukia blinked twice then her face lit up and hugged the new girl tightly. "Oh thank you! I promise you, you won't regret it."

"Y-yeah whatever," Ichigo muttered trying to stop himself from blushing because of the sudden contact. Rukia then asked for Ichi's phone number. But of course they can't possibly give her that because that would just be Ichigo's number which Rukia already has. Ishida just reasoned that since Ichi was new, she didn't have a phone yet, so he ended up getting Rukia's number instead and Rukia getting his.

"I'll meet you there after my class okay? Or you can go on ahead and talk to the landlady if you like. I'll text her about it."

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo lazily replied avoiding eye contact.

Rukia let out a blissful sigh, "Oh wow. I'm so happy. Today is totally my lucky day."

"Good for you," Ishida added.

"Say, where is Ichigo by the way?" She asked looking around.

"He's um... somewhere... I don't know," He replied with a shrug.

"Oh, he's not around? Well, no wonder I'm having such a good day," she said with a giddy smile before saying good bye and walking off.

"That bitch..." Ichigo hissed as soon as the petite girl was out of sight. Her comment alone made his eye twitch in annoyance. Then he turned to Ishida. "And you! What's with the dorm!?"

"Well, girls are not allowed to stay at Zangetsu it's a men's dormitory," Ishida explained.

Ichigo groaned in irritation, "And what's with 'Yumichi' huh?"

"What? That's better than actually saying 'Ichigo', which by the way was what you were about to say, plus YOU stupidly mentioned that your surname is Kurosaki."

"I-I couldn't think straight. I panicked," He reasoned crossing his arms over his now busty chest.

"As always. Anyways, the new dorm would be better than having you sneak around in Zangetsu. Plus, you'll be with Rukia, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun."

Ichigo scowled, "Will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Pairing me with her. It's annoying."

"I'm not pairing you with her, I'm simply saying that—"

"Just shut up." He said as if completely ending the conversation.

The two of them continued to walk their way when another familiar person crossed paths with them once again. She just stood there blocking their track. They stared at her for a moment when all of a sudden she let out a smirk.

"So it did work," She said.

"Hello Orihime, Ichigo's not—" Ishida tried to talk casually but she quickly cut him off.

"Hello Ishida," She greeted back then she turned to the girl who was scowling deeply at her. Orihime grinned as she spoke, "Hello Ichigo, you look... different."

Ichigo's eyes widened at what the young woman just said.

She knows.

That could only mean one thing.

Ichigo felt himself trembling in anger.

This bitch will pay for what she did.

A/N: Hi guys! I was thinking of posting this chapter tomorrow but I got excited so I posted it now. Okay, I have to admit, this was hard. I'm having a hard time figuring out whether to use what kind of pronouns when I refer to Ichigo. You know, whether it should be feminine or masculine. Well, anyway, I hope that didn't confuse you as much as it did me. Haha I'm really happy with the feedback I got from the first chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it. Thank you so much. I'll try to keep the writing mood on for you guys. Sorry for the errors, I was really confused most of the time haha so I hope you keep on reviewing and encouraging. Your suggestions and comments are very much loved. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	3. My Candy

The Day I Fell In Love with My Best Friend

Ichigo Kurosaki is well known for being the university's famous heartthrob and that overshadows the fact that he's also a notorious heart-breaker. One day he makes a mistake of messing with the wrong girl causing him to lose the chance of ever being with his one true love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (yet, and I don't think I will any time soon :D)

Chapter 3: My Candy

Ichigo's fists tightened on his sides.

This woman is the reason why...

Why he's...

"You... It was you..." He hissed feeling his blood boiling with anger. He was ready to hit someone, mainly Orihime right now.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!? YOU BITCH! PUT ME BACK TO NORMAL NOW! OR I SWEAR TO GOD, EVEN IF YOU'RE A GIRL I'LL—" He yelled in rage. He was about to attack when Ishida caught him and pulled him back. He was trying his best to calm his friend down. Orihime just crossed her arms over her big chest as she watched Ishida struggle to stop Ichigo and try to talk him out from actually... well killing her right now. Although it scared her a bit, she tried so hard not to show any signs of it. When the enraged teen finally stopped struggling, Orihime sighed.

"Oh Ichigo, I did nothing to you that you didn't deserve. In fact, whatever happened to you was ALL YOUR FAULT," She emphasized.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch, "You crazy bitch!"

She just rolled her eyes at that comment, "See? Look at you. Pathetic. I'm not crazy. I think you know exactly what I mean. Did you really think I'm just gonna let you go on and break more innocent hearts? Well, you messed with the wrong girl Ichigo Kurosaki. It's not easy being a girl you know. And I figured, what better way to teach him that lesson than to turn him into one," She cheered sarcastically.

Then her face and voice turned grimmer, "Let's see how you like it now that you're one of us."

Ichigo growled, "Fuck! I'm really going to kill y—"

"Really? Are you sure you want to threaten me now?" She dared and Ishida got the message.

"She's right Ichigo," He finally cut in. "If she really was the one who did this to you, surely she knows a way to get you back to normal."

"Tsch." Ichigo snorted then stood straight crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright, I learned my lesson, now turn me back."

Orihime raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? You think it'll be that easy?"

"Well what do you want me to do!? Get back together with you!?" He yelled in rage.

Orihime felt something sting in those words but she tried to keep her composure, "You know what, with that kind of attitude, I think you're better off stuck like that forever!" Ishida however did notice that his friend's words definitely affected the girl so he tried to take over the situation since Ichigo was just making things much worse than they already are.

"Look Orihime," Ishida began taking a step forward then bowing a bit, "I'm really sorry for how Ichigo acted. You didn't deserve to be treated like that and also the other girls he dated. Yes, he's an idiot, a jerk, a heartless bastard—"

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled at the many insults but Ishida silenced him with a "Just shut up" before he turned back to Orihime.

"Well, to make things short, he's a really fucked-up asshole but, he has his reasons for that. And I'm sure, deep, deep, deep, deep down inside, he's really sorry for what he did. So please, could you turn him back to normal?" Ishida pleaded. There was a pause before Orihime finally sighed in defeat.

"Oh Ishida, as much as I want to help, I can't do anything about it now, sorry."

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!?" Ichigo growled.

Orihime continued still talking to Ishida, "It's true. Only Ichigo can turn himself back to normal."

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME AND NOT—" Ishida covered Ichigo's mouth to muffle his rant.

"And how does he do that?" He asked the busty young woman.

Orihime tapped her chin for a moment as she thought about her answer, "Well, he needs to learn his lesson first. The spell was cast because he broke hearts, if he's able to mend one then he'll be back to normal."

"What do you mean?" Ishida asked in confusion.

"FUCK, WOMAN. STOP SPEAKING IN RIDDLES!" Ichigo let out when Ishida's hold loosen.

"I am not!" Orihime yelled back, "You know, I'm surprised I even stayed this long and told you that after you kept cursing at me, hmph," She turned her back on them. Ishida hit Ichigo on the head first before running after Orihime and gently grabbing her arm.

"Wait."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"You looked like you're not telling us everything yet. I'm sure there must be a specific way to get him back."

They stared at each other for a moment until Orihime finally gave in, "Alright, alright. Have the person, who truly loves you, kiss you before the second full moon. Then you'll be back to normal," She cleared out making sure they both heard. "There, I said it. Now just... leave me alone," She said bitterly but Ishida still held her arm.

"Okay, thank you," He said with a gentle smile.

"Y-yeah. Whatever," She mumbled pulling her arm back and running off to hide her blushing face. When she was finally out of sight, Ishida turned back to Ichigo adjusting his glasses.

"And that's how you talk to a lady. You don't swear at them, you imbecile!"

Ichigo scowled, "Well, you're not exactly the one she turned into a woman now, are you? I bet if you were in my position, you wouldn't be that calm!"

Ishida rolled his eyes, "I don't think I'll ever be in your position though. I warned you about this, didn't I? I told you not to mess with people's feelings but you never listen."

"Well on my defence, you could have told me it would turn me into a girl. By then I would have stopped," Ichigo explained as they started walking.

"Well, you heard what she said right?" Ishida reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. A kiss before the second full moon," He groaned inwardly at the thought. "Was that serious?"

"I think so. What's your plan then?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Fuck. I got nothing. Where the hell do I find someone who 'truly loves me'!? blah..." He made a disgusted face.

"Exactly. Only now you realize how hard it is to actually like someone like you."

"Well you don't seem to have a problem with it." Then Ichigo froze when an idea hit him, "I got it."

Ishida looked back, "What?"

"Why don't YOU do it?"

"What the fuck!?" Ishida bellowed. If he were drinking something, he would have spit it out right now.

"Oh come on, you love me right? Do it for your friend! Besides, you were hitting on me awhile ago, right? I'm sure you wouldn't mind," He teased batting his eyes trying to act like a flirting young girl which is not bad because he looked like one, a really good looking one at that but alas, Ishida can't get the image of the actual MALE Ichigo doing that so not only did it disgust him, there was just no way he'd do it so he tried to stir clear of the idea.

"I don't think that's the kind of love she was talking about," He reasoned adjusting his glasses, trying hard not to throw up at the idea alone. "Besides, I might turn into a girl myself if I did that. It's better if it's just you," He cleared out which only made Ichigo pout in annoyance.

"Psch. I knew you'd say that, and you call yourself a friend. So in short, I'm stuck like this forever. Great. Just, great."

"Pretty much. So for now, why don't we go to that dorm Rukia was talking about and we can buy you some decent clothes," Ishida explained eyeing his friend's ragged clothing.

"Whatever," Ichigo replied slouching and lazily following behind.

* * *

Rukia arrived home tired and hungry but mostly tired, and was ready slump down her bed. However, as she entered the bed room, she was surprised to see someone sleeping in her bed. She walked closer to see who it was.

"So she really did take my offer," She murmured to herself as she observed the familiar face of the sleeping girl. The girl was lying on her side, body curled, some of her orange hair hung on her face and her hand was dug under the pillow. Rukia felt bad about waking the poor tired soul up but she needs to do it. This wasn't her bed, it was Rukia's. And so she began to lightly shake the girl awake from her peaceful slumber.

"Hey Ichi. Wake up. Ichi, hey," She called out leaning her face closer so that her roommate could hear her whispers. Ichigo, on the other hand shrugged her off and groaned in annoyance but she continued on with what she was doing saying that she could continue sleeping on the other bed. Finally, he opened his eyes and was surprised to see Rukia's face close to his. By instinct, he quickly got up and he ended up bumping his forehead against hers. The collision made a loud thump sound.

"Ouch!" Rukia cried out in pain, sitting down and rubbing her sore forehead.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cursed.

"Ow... Ow... I was trying to wake you up because you're sleeping on my bed. Your bed is the other one over there," She pointed on the other bed in the room. Ichigo blinked twice then looked at the Chappy the Rabbit bed sheets on the bed he was sitting on.

Ichigo rolled his eyes inwardly.

This is definitely Rukia's bed. He thought.

He remembered looking around after putting down his newly bought clothes AKA "girl clothes", when he arrived. He sat down on the bed which he suspected was Rukia's. Before he knew it he was lying down on it and soon enough, tiredness took over.

And now, here they are.

He rubbed his forehead some more with his hand. When he pulled out his other hand from under the pillow, he was surprised to see that he was holding something.

"Huh? What's this?" He observed the item. It has a dark pink plastic cover and had pictures of little strawberries around it. And the word "pop" can be read in the middle. "A candy?" He muttered. When Rukia saw him holding it, she gasped.

"AH! Don't touch it!" She yelled frantically and quickly grabbed it from him. He blinked twice in surprise at the sudden action. She held the item close to her protectively.

"S-sorry. Geez, I wasn't gonna keep it or anything," He muttered scratching the back of his head as he made his way to the other bed and sat down.

"I-I know, I know, sorry," She apologized then returned the hard candy back under the pillow. "Anyway, forget about that. I... um... I'm really glad you decided to take the dorm," Rukia said her mood lighting up and bowing at him.

"Well, I did say I'll take it," He reminded her as if he shouldn't even be repeating himself again and again.

"R-right. Well, I hope we get along just fine."

"Yeah, yeah," He replied lying down like he didn't have a care in the world. Rukia just watched him in silence for a moment then sighed.

I guess I can't force her to talk or anything. Rukia thought. She was not used to being the one who starts the conversations. She's a really shy person and Momo was usually the one who initiates their chitchats but now that she's not there anymore, the dorm room was surrounded by silence.

She can't help but miss it. She just hopes things will be better soon. She then stood up and was about to leave the room when suddenly, the sound of a rumbling stomach broke the silence. Although embarrassed, Ichigo tried hard not to react.

"Um... we still have some curry left from last night. If you're hungry, you could just go by the kitchen okay?" Rukia offered trying not to chuckle as she stepped out of the room.

* * *

Ichigo decided to give in to his hunger. Yes, being cursed and going shopping for girl clothes is very tiring indeed, even though Ishida did most of the shopping and he just followed him around. When he arrived at the kitchen, he can already smell the sweet aroma of chicken curry. Damn, he was hungry. As soon as Rukia saw him, she smiled and offered him a seat.

Wow. She never smiles like that when she sees me... He thought bitterly.

Then some sort of flashback in the back of his mind showed a very young little raven haired girl smiling at him... so welcoming, and sweet with a touch of innocence. He can't help but sigh inwardly.

Okay maybe she used to but not anymore. He added.

He took the offered seat and they began to eat. It was a little awkward because it was silent so they both stagger to start a conversation.

"So... um... tell me about yourself," Rukia asked. This was easy to answer since while spending the day shopping for clothes, Ichigo and Ishida tried to come up with a better background story for Yumichi that is of course being a spoiled only daughter who was raised by her grandparents in the states and now has come back to return to her home town because of some family issues. She wanted to start a whole new life, like a whole new person. Yes, it was pretty weak but Ichigo was glad that Rukia wasn't the kind who pries on your business. She actually just chews whatever info you give her. It was really amusing to watch Rukia buy those lies although Ichigo felt a little bad for telling them, but he doesn't have a choice. Then, it was his turn to ask her and she just told him stuff he already knows but he pretended that he's just hearing them for the first time.

Rukia was thankful for their conversation. It really killed a whole lot of tension. After eating, Ichigo asked if he was supposed to pay for the food he just ate but Rukia just laughed and said that it will serve as a thank you for accepting her offer without hesitation and of course for waking him up from his sleep.

Ichigo went back to the bedroom while Rukia washed the dishes. He lied down on his back and pondered. This was such an odd day. He still can't believe it's really happening. He looked around and sighed. Just look at where he is now and what he is now. Orihime's words hit him.

_I did nothing to you that you didn't deserve. In fact, whatever happened to you was all your fault._

He sighed. If they were to make a list of all the weirdest incidents experienced by people, his day would have been on top. A boy in a girl's body, staying in a girl's dormitory. Nothing at all could make this day more bizarre than it already is. But that is until his roommate came in after washing the dishes.

Rukia walked towards the bed and without a second of hesitation, sprawled herself on it with her face flat on the pillow. God, she was tired. She let out a sigh of relief when her body hit the comfort of her bed. Ichigo just kept his eye on her until she finally pulled herself up.

"Ugh... I gotta change first," She groaned. And just as when Ichigo thought his stay here couldn't get more awkward, it just did. Because right there and then, Rukia took off her shirt. His eyes widened and he quickly sat up.

"Woah! W-w-what are you doing!?" He said frantically not sure whether to cover his eyes or not.

"Oh, I'm changing," Rukia simply replied walking towards the closet to get some clothes.

"H-here!?" He asked, this time he couldn't help but really eye her as she walked around wearing a pair of jeans and her bra. Yes, he wanted to smack himself for looking but... but what? He groaned inwardly and felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment.

Stop it! That's Rukia, not just some chick! He scolded himself.

Rukia turned to face him holding her clothes close to her chest. She raised an eyebrow when she saw her roommate's reaction. As if struggling on whether to look at her or not. And then it hit her.

"Oh my god! Are you one of those girls who..." She didn't finish. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll just... I'll go change in the bathroom." And with that, Rukia was out of sight. Ichigo practically felt like melting. He tried hard to erase the mental image of a half naked Rukia, but the more he erased it, the more his thoughts wandered... which is not good if he's gonna be staying here. He took in deep breaths.

Okay...

Relax... just relax...

A few moments later, Rukia went back inside. This time she was wearing a pair of pyjamas with rabbit prints on it. Ichigo thanked the gods for those prints. Those actually help erase his dirty thoughts from before. Rukia hopped on the bed and moaned at the sweet feeling of being in bed after a tiresome day.

She took off her glasses and placed them on the side table then spoke, "Hey, sorry about that. You should have told me that you don't like people changing in front of you."

"I... You just caught me off guard," Ichigo replied cursing a bit since the image was back.

"Well, I know what that's like. You know Momo, my old roommate? She used to walk around this place TOPLESS! God that was awkward... at first... but then, well, I got used to it. But don't worry, I won't start walking around topless," Rukia assured him with a slight chuckle. For some reason, he wanted to beat himself up for feeling a little disappointed at what she said and for imagining a topless Rukia walking around the place.

Goddammit! Stop it with the perverted thoughts already! He warned himself.

"And by the way, I'm really sorry again for yelling at you awhile ago," Rukia said cutting off Ichigo from his arguing thoughts.

"Hmm?" He asked confused as to what she was talking about.

"You know, the candy," She cleared out, "That won't happen again, I promise."

Ichigo remembered her reaction towards the said item, "Oh yeah, but... what's with the candy anyway?"

"It's just that... this is very precious to me," She said as she pulled it from under the pillow then lied down facing up. She observed the item on her hands. "It's been with me for a very long time. And since you're new and you didn't know how important it is to me, when I saw you holding it, I was afraid that you'd try to eat it," She explained letting out a chuckle. It only annoyed Ichigo though.

"But why is it so important to you anyway? It seems like a normal candy to me."

"It is but... it was given by someone very special to me. Heck, it was probably the only thing he can give me back then," she thought holding it close to her chest and closing her eyes as she tried to reminisce some memories.

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up, "He?"

We're talking about a boy? Who the hell could that be? He thought sitting up to look at her.

She nodded, "Mm. And I really miss him."

He scowled, "Why? Is he... gone?"

"Something like that."

"Huh?" He asked really confused.

What the fuck does "something like that" mean?

"Well, technically he's still around but he... changed," her face let out a sad smile after realizing what she just said but she quickly added, "But... I know he's still there... somewhere... deep down that present stupid exterior..."

"Is that guy... possibly... someone... you," He gulped, "...like?"

He hated that question but before he knew it, it had already escaped his lips. This conversation alone is killing him. What more if she answers that question. He groaned inwardly.

She nodded as a reply and he wanted to break something.

Fuck, they're talking about a guy that Rukia likes!? He didn't even think Rukia was capable of liking someone. Let alone a guy! It confused him as to why he was so angry but he couldn't care less about his own anger. Whoever this person is, he's dead.

She began fiddling with the candy, her face slightly pink from such a confession. That irritated Ichigo more than it should.

Who the fuck is he!? Is he better looking than me!? Richer!? How close is he to Rukia!? For some reason those kinds of questions ran through his mind. His fists tightened. He was so eager to know who it was.

"So... who is he?" He tried hard to sound casual and not too desperate for the answer.

She smirked. "Do you really want to know?" She posed in a mocking tone. It looks like she saw right through his tone.

"Psch. Not really," Still, he tried to act like it was no big deal even though his mind was yelling "HELL YES! JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY WOMAN!"

Rukia chuckled. Seems like she knew her roommate was really eager to find out her secret.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell anyone," She placed her index finger on her lips to indicate that it's a secret.

Yes, she could tell her. She could trust her, right? Rukia looked at Yumichi. There is just something about that girl that makes Rukia feel comfortable around her, like she's very easy to trust. Besides, if they're going to be roommates, there shouldn't be any secrets right? Right. Anyway, if ever Rukia was wrong about her perception of this woman, she could easily make her stay here a living hell, right? It's as simple as that.

"Psch, yeah sure whatever," Ichigo replied lying down with his hands behind his head. Rukia smiled this time at the reply she got.

Then she began to speak, "Well, he's pretty famous. I'm surprised you don't know him. Anyway, his name is..."

The anticipation felt like forever. He watched her face softened as the next words escaped her lips.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo literally froze upon hearing his name come out her mouth.

"There, I told you. But tomorrow it'll be your turn to tell me who you like, okay?" She said with a bright smile.

"And I trust you not tell anyone about that." Her face turned darker in warning," if you tell anyone, I'll kill you." And with that, she said good night and sunk herself under the covers leaving the other person in the room lost for words. All his blood rushing, breathing hitched, heart beating fast, and his face was literally a shade of crimson. He stared with a gaping mouth at the girl covered by the sheets.

Rukia... likes me?

N-no way...

There is just no way...

Never in a million years did he think it was possible...

Oh man, this...

This is DEFINITELY going to be a very long night.

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry late update. Honestly, I've been wanting to update this for days BUT we didn't have any internet connection. But now we do so here you go. As promised, chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. I decided to stick with a sort of fairy tale concept with a twist hehe. Anyways, I got great reviews last time. Please continue to review, comment and encourage. It really helps especially if you want fast updates :D And when you point out stuff... haha XD Anyway, sorry for the errors, this was a little longer than what I expected. Oh well, thanks a lot people. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	4. Remember

The Day I Fell In Love with My Best Friend

Ichigo Kurosaki is well known for being the university's famous heartthrob and that overshadows the fact that he's also a notorious heart-breaker. One day he makes a mistake of messing with the wrong girl causing him to lose the chance of ever being with his one true love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (yet, and I don't think I will any time soon :D)

BELATED HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL THE MOTHERS OF MY BELOVED READERS

(and to those among you that may already be mothers, I'm not judging, I think you're all awesome :""D)! v^_^v

Chapter 4: Remember

_They both ran back inside the house both drenched by the rain and yet laughing like it was the most natural thing in the world, bathing in the rain and going back soaked. But then all the fun and laughter ended with just the presence of an unexpected visitor. Someone who Ichigo thought he'd never ever see in this place in a million years. The two teens stood frozen on their spot. The woman simply looked back and forth at the two of them, her face stoic until her gaze remained on the boy._

"_M-mom. What are you doing here?" Ichigo finally found the voice to speak yet he tried to hide the alarm in his tone. If this woman is here, there has bound to be trouble. The girl with him flinched when the woman's dark eyes scanned her from head to toe as if she was some trash that shouldn't be here. _

"_M-madam, it's good to see you. E-excuse me," She stuttered bowing. She was about to leave when Ichigo grabbed her hand. She lightly gasped and looked at him. He was looking at her violet eyes, as if he was telling her something but she couldn't understand._

"_Ichigo... L-let go," She murmured looking back and forth at the boy and the older woman but Ichigo's grip on her only tightened. This time, she yanked her hand off and the boy had no choice but to let go. She bowed for the last time while apologizing before running off. When the girl was gone Ichigo glared at the woman who didn't even waver from the look he was giving her. Ichigo's fists tightened. He was shaking but not because of being drenched but because of anger._

"_That girl..." The woman began but before she could even say anything else the boy walked past her saying he was tired and he'll hear nothing from her._

_Little did the raven haired girl know that the unspoken words of the boy were..._

_You don't have to be scared. I'm here. Please... don't go._

Ichigo's eyes flew open. He sat up and placed his face on his palms. He let his breathing even first then he ran his hands through his long hair.

Oh right. I'm a girl. He reminded himself then groaned.

See? There's so much to worry about besides _that_. He told himself and his head automatically turned to the other person sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room. The reason behind his rough sleep. He stood up and walked towards the other bed to observe the other person sleeping.

"You're killing me you know?" He murmured quietly while he sat on the floor. She was lying on her side so he could clearly see her face.

"Were you really serious about what you said?" He asked and obviously, he didn't get an answer. He groaned again.

Fuck.

Her confession kept playing again and again inside his head.

Why the hell am I so bothered about that!? He scolded himself.

"And you... You're just sleeping there, like a baby! After confessing something like that!? How could you sleep so peacefully!? Did you even mean what you said!? Well you don't seem bothered by it! You confess your feelings to a guy, although technically you don't know that I'm a guy, but still! Shouldn't you be the one having a sleepless night right now!?"He whispered scolding her then he sighed because she didn't even budge.

Ichigo, feeling defeated just got back to bed and covered himself with the sheets. And hoped, wished, pleaded, that he'll finally get some good night's sleep.

* * *

"_Wait for me," He said walking beside her with his hands behind his head._

"_Hmm?" She asked looking up at him since their height difference was very apparent even though they were the same age._

_He spoke again, "Next year, I have something very important to tell you."_

_This time she stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest, "Then if it's that important, why not just tell me now?" He stopped as well and turned around to look at her for a moment. She tilted her head slightly to the side at his silence, "Well? Why wait next year?" She posed._

"_Nah, I'll tell you next year," He ended up saying with a cocky grin. "You will be here next year, right?" _

_She pouted, "Well I don't exactly have a choice, do I?"_

_He chuckled, "No, you don't. So you have to wait."_

_The two of them began walking again until one of them broke the silence, "Waiting... that's all I ever do whenever you leave," She murmured but she didn't think he'd actually hear it. He watched her face sadden. He knew what she meant, because that's what he felt too. She sighed at the realization of what she meant but all of a sudden he kissed her cheek which of course turned her down expression into a surprised one. She froze on her spot while he walked ahead with his hands behind his head saying, "I like waiting. Good things come to those who wait."_

_Her heart felt like it just skipped a beat and she unconsciously placed a hand on the cheek where his lips touched. Her face... it felt warm. She could feel the blush creeping._

_This guy... _

_He does these things but..._

_He has no idea of the effect he has on me..._

_She began walking again._

_I wonder... if he felt that way too..._

_This time she walked faster until she was standing in front of him, looking straight at him with her hands on her waist. He stopped walking to look back at her._

_She smiled as she spoke, "Fine, then I have something to tell you too."_

"_What is—"_

_She cut him off before he could even finish the question, "But you have to wait next year."_

_His eyebrows furrowed at what she said and she simply laughed at his reaction then ran ahead. Of course, he ran after her._

"_Not fair! You copied me!" He yelped._

"_Nu-uh! I thought you like waiting? Good things come to those who wait, remember?" She teased trying to imitate his voice but that only annoyed him more. _

"_Tell me now! I'm serious!" He growled while he chased her but of course, her small frame made her faster._

"_I'm serious too!" She cried out laughing._

_I wish... everyday was this fun..._

_But moments like this..._

_Our moments... together... only came once a year..._

_I wish I told you that year..._

_And the year before that... and the year before... and the year before..._

_That I..._

_I..._

Rukia sat up and rubbed her eyes. It's been a long time since she had those flashback dreams. She looked around the room and saw her roommate hiding under the covers. Then her eyes scanned the digital clock on the side table.

Well, might as well get up. She thought and did so because she knew, whenever she had those kinds of dreams, she won't be able to go back to sleep peacefully again without the memories of _that horrid year_ coming back to haunt her.

* * *

Ichigo yawned and blinked multiple times as he watched the birds fly in groups towards the same direction in the sky for the hundredth time. He's been sitting here in the plaza for god knows how long, ignoring the stares that people keep giving him. Well, ignoring and glaring back are somewhat the same... for him. Soon he saw his familiar four eyed friend approaching and his eyebrows immediately creased.

"What took you so long!? I'm dying here," Ichigo said crossing his arms over his chest.

Ishida eyed him for a moment then raised an eyebrow, "I never thought I'd say this to a girl but... You look horrible."

"Gee... thanks, girls love hearing that, scratch that, people love hearing that," Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"Which reminds me, how come all my clothes are dresses!? God I feel so exposed... everywhere." He pointed to the flowy skirt and sleeveless part of the sundress.

"I might as well walk around naked," He added. Ishida rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Well first of all, you ARE a girl—"

"But girls don't just wear dresses you know!?" He countered.

"Well sorry Mr. Ungrateful but if I could remember correctly, I asked you what you want and yet you just kept saying 'just buy whatever gets us out of here fastest' so you don't have any right to complain," Ishida reasoned adjusting his glasses which only made Ichigo grunt more unpleasant things in irritation.

"Anyways, the dress isn't half bad, but your hair is all..." Ishida didn't know the right words to describe Ichigo's hair right now. So he just made a disgusted face as he touched the orange locks. It was all dry and ruffled like he just went on a roller coaster ride. Ichigo felt a vein pop in his forehead at what Ishida meant.

Well, never EVER in his whole life did he experience a bad hair day... except today of course. This would be the first. So he pretty much looked like a witch wearing a beautiful sundress. Talk about weird and creepy.

How the hell do girls survive this!? He thought, touching his hair as well.

"Fine, fine. I'll help. Do you have the brush?" Ishida asked and Ichigo begrudgingly pulled out the said item from his shoulder bag. They looked for a place to sit down and when they finally found a spot, Ishida prepared to comb the messed up hair or whatever it is.

"Oh man, you suck as a girl," He said as he observed then began brushing.

"Oh really? Hmm... maybe it's because I was born as a BOY! OUCH! Be gentle! OUCH! Damn it! Geez, you suck at brushing!"

Ishida just ignored the grunts and curses Ichigo kept spouting during the whole process. When they're done, it was actually better than before... way better.

"Well now that your hair is all fixed, I don't think I can do anything about your face," Ishida commented.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I meant your face looks like you didn't get enough sleep. What'd you do all night? Did Rukia keep you up?" He teased which of course brought back a lot of last night's memories making Ichigo blush in embarrassment. Ishida's eyebrows shot up at his friend's reaction, "Oh, I was right?"

"J-just shut up! It's not what you think! Anyway, let's just go now. We might miss her if we don't hurry," He said walking ahead. Ishida just shook his head in disbelief and smirked before following behind.

* * *

She tapped her pen on her desk after hearing what her two sudden guests just said. For one, she was waiting for the punch line but the two looked serious which annoyed her more. She ran her hands through her purple hair as she pondered for a moment what they just said then she finally let go of the pen that she uses to hold her long purple locks into a bun.

Then she let out, "You're joking right?" in disbelief, crossing her arms over her busty chest and leaning back on her huge office chair.

"Why would we joke about something like this?" Ishida tried to reason.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look, as principal of this school, I am very busy! I don't have time for your non sense," She said waving them away.

"Psch, oh please Yoruichi. You don't even like being principal, that's why you always sneak out of the job. I'm surprised we even caught you here," Ichigo cleared out and he quickly got elbowed by Ishida because of what he said.

"What? It's the truth!" He simply reasoned and this time, the older woman spoke.

"Well, I expected more from you boys, but this? This is your saddest attempt yet. How could you stoop so low? I am very disappointed," She said looking back and forth at the two of them. Ichigo felt a vein pop in his forehead; he was getting sick of proving himself to everyone. And he can't believe that his own relative couldn't even tell that it was him.

"But we're not kidding! I really am Ichigo!" He snapped.

"She's right, I mean, he's right," Ishida added.

Yoruichi shook her head then stood up from her chair and walked in front of her desk, eyeing the two teens in front of her in the process, "Listen Uryuu, whatever you and your girlfriend, or Ichigo, wherever he is, are trying to pull off here, I'm not buying it," She said this time sternly, getting sick of their little charade. Like really? Ichigo as a girl? There is no way in hell she'd buy that.

"Gah! Fine," Ichigo finally broke out flailing his girly arms up in defeat. Then he told Ishida to get out of the room. The young man tried to protest but Ichigo reasoned that he needs to talk to his aunt one on one. Ishida had no choice but to step out of the room in defeat.

"Alright, now it's just you and me," Ichigo said when his companion was out of sight. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow after watching everything that just happened but she still didn't budge saying, "Look here girl, I don't know what you're getting from doing this but—"

The girl then suddenly bowed cutting off the other woman's statement.

"Please," Ichigo pleaded. "Help me get back to normal. Look, I know you were obsessed with those black magic and stuff when you were in college, you used to show them to me!"

Yoruichi felt herself blush in embarrassment as those unwanted college memories hit her, "W-what the... who told you that!?"

"You did! I told you, I AM ICHIGO! And you showed me those magic books and shit that you have back when I was little. You used to scare me saying you'll turn me into a frog if I don't do what you say! Surely, you must know a way to fix this!" He cleared out pointing to himself. Yoruichi's mouth gaped at what the girl just said. Yes, it was true. She used to tease little Ichigo about turning him into a frog and other stuff whenever he wouldn't listen, and the little boy was really gullible but that was their little secret. Ichigo would never tell anyone that. There's no way he'd tell anyone that especially if he'd only be embarrassing himself.

"So... you're saying, you really are Ichigo?" Yoruichi can't believe she actually asked that and the fact that she's actually falling for it.

"Yes!"

"No. No. There is no way. No. That's impossible. Those magic stuff you're talking about, they never work. I know, I tried. And they're nothing but a really horrible phase to me now. So I don't want to talk about it. Ever. And don't you dare mention it to anyone! You hear me!?" She warned pointing a finger at the girl but she didn't seem afraid of it, instead, she continued to protest.

"But it does work! It worked on me! See? Look, you're the only one who could help me. You promised you'll help me if I needed you, right? Well, I'm asking for your help now!" Ichigo said with pleading chocolate eyes. Yoruichi blinked twice at those eyes then began massaging her temples.

"No, look you, I can't just believe you! I need proof!"

"Isn't it enough proof that I know about your secret obsession!?"

"Well Ichigo could have told you that. And he's dead if I see him," Yoruichi hissed. And Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Why do you always assume that I told anyone our secrets!? They're secrets! Plus, I have no one to tell! Geez! There has got to be a way to prove to you!"

Yoruichi bit her lip for a moment, staring at the orange haired girl in front of her. Then suddenly, an idea hit her, "Fine. There is one way. Only Ichigo can answer this question..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the familiarity of that statement, "Augh... are you going to ask me who I like too?"

Yoruichi's face turned grimmer, "No."

And Ichigo couldn't help but be serious as well. This woman is rarely stern but when she is, you better not mess with her.

"If you really are Ichigo then... What is..." She began carefully watching his reaction as the next words and the rest of her question escaped her lips, "... your real mother's name?"

Ichigo froze. Hearing that question alone flooded him with so many memories, both pleasant and unpleasant ones. But what really got to him was the most painful one of all.

"My mother's name..." He began in a monotonous tone staring blankly as if every memory of the said woman was playing in front of him.

"...is Masaki Kurosaki."

"_She's gone... And I didn't... even... know..." He said impassively. Rukia bit her lip. She can't cry. She must NOT cry. She needs to be strong for him. But seeing him like this... a bright and cheerful boy... so empty... shocked... miserable... lonely... Rukia can't help but think that he didn't deserve to feel this way. He should always be happy and smiling. She couldn't take it anymore. Her knees gave in and she wrapped her arms around him... tightly... protectively... not even bothering to say a word. He began to tremble. Slowly his arms wrapped around her as well._

"_I didn't... know..." He began to sob with Rukia now crying as well._

Ichigo found himself shedding tears. He didn't know why but the tears simply kept falling and yet his face remained stoic. He was snapped back to reality when he felt someone wipe his tears. He blinked twice and saw Yoruichi looking at him with a concerned face holding a handkerchief saying, "Oh Ichigo, what the heck happened to you?"

A/N: Hi guys! I'm gonna cut it here. So this chapter was mostly filled with flashbacks. I love flashbacks, because I really like the back story that I came up with for Ichigo and Rukia plus I've been listening to Taylor Swift's Song entitled Last Kiss which is totally perfect for the story (if you've heard it then you probably know how this story will go) :D Anyway, I'm so happy because of the wonderful reviews I got from you people during the first 3 chapters! You guys are AWESOME! Thank you so much! More reviews please hehe keep it coming because good long reviews feed my mind and speeds up updates haha. Yes, the encouragements and comments are what keeps me writing so please feel free to point out stuff that I don't really notice haha XD Sorry for the errors, I was so excited to update so I uploaded immediately even though I was planning to publish tomorrow. ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	5. Cucumber

The Day I Fell In Love with My Best Friend

Ichigo Kurosaki is well known for being the university's famous heartthrob and that overshadows the fact that he's also a notorious heart-breaker. One day he makes a mistake of messing with the wrong girl causing him to lose the chance of ever being with his one true love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (yet, and I don't think I will any time soon :D)

Chapter 5: Cucumber

"Yumichi Kurosaki? Who's the idiot who came up with that name?" The two teens pointed at each other and the older woman just rolled her eyes.

"Really? Kurosaki?"  
"That was HIS idea," Ishida cleared out. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at Ichigo who just scowled deeper.

"I panicked," he hissed gritting his teeth.

Okay, maybe saying "Kurosaki" was his last name wasn't the best idea. He thought.

"Fine. I'll let Soi Fon take care of the papers," Yoruichi said rubbing her temples.

Ishida adjusted his glasses as he spoke, "So, do you think there's a way to get him back to normal besides what Orihime said?"

Yoruichi groaned and slumped down on her desk, "I don't know... maybe... I'm still trying to process everything." The two teens looked at her then at each other. Ishida shrugged while Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Can't you just scare her to make me back to normal? Like threaten to expel her or something," He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't do that. Besides, she's a top notch student," Yoruichi cleared out knowing perfectly well Inoue Orihime's reputation.

Blonde yet intelligent... very rare. Ugh... why did you have to screw with her, you idiot. She mentally scolded Ichigo.

"Then, can't YOU do it," The girl suggested in a carefree tone and in return she was met by a flying pen on the head.

"Ouch!" Ichigo yelped rubbing the sore spot and glaring back at Yoruichi.

"No, I can't do that. Unless you want to turn into something much worse than what you already are," She explained and Ichigo cringed at hearing that, maybe she did have a point there.

* * *

"And stop," Rukia did so as she heard the whistle being blown. She placed her hands on her knees while catching her breath.

"S-so... hah... how's... hah... that?" She asked in between her breath.

"Hmm..." The woman began to approach her with one hand on the stopwatch she was using while the other hand held the tip of her cap.

"Coach Unagiya?" Rukia asked again. And this time the said coach sighed.

"Well Rukia, it's still the same as yesterday..."

Rukia eyes widened in surprise, "The same!? That's impossible." She was then handed with the stopwatch to see for herself. And to Rukia's dismay, Ikumi Unagiya wasn't lying. The petite girl took in a deep breath and with full determination, she was ready to try again but before she could even start running again, a hand on her head stopped her.

"Hold it Kuchiki! No, you are not trying again. That's enough for today."

"W-what!? B-but—"

"No buts. The only but around here should only be yours in the shower. Now go," Ikumi said pushing Rukia towards the direction to the showers. The girl was still about to protest when her coach gave her a stern look which means she had no choice but to comply in defeat.

* * *

Rukia arrived in the shower room, towel placed on her shoulder, still unsure if she really wanted to go inside now. She can hear the flow of water running from the showers coupled by giggles from the people using them. She knows that the other girls in the team are in there and she has an idea of what they're probably gossiping about. She sighed and decided to go in one of the cubicles. After turning on the shower, she remained quiet and just let the water run down her body. She can hear them perfectly, whatever they were talking about. She can clearly tell who said what.

"What would be the future of the track team now without Momo, I can imagine... No future at all."

The girls all giggled.

"What about Kuchiki?"

"Kuchiki!? Oh please..."

"I heard she's still practicing right now."

"Well she should! Remember that we almost lost the semi's because of her!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't get my hopes up on her. She maybe Hisana's sister but she'll never be as good as her, more like the opposite."

"Girls, try to keep your voice down."

"Why? Risa already said Rukia is still practicing."

Rukia heard the sound of the showers being turned off and the voices fading away. She opened her eyes when someone called out to her, she didn't even realize that she closed them. She was sitting on the tiled ground drenched, with her head and back resting on the wall.

"Rukia..." The girl called out again this time popping her head through the shower curtain of the stall.

"Oh hey... Michiru," Rukia simply greeted back the girl without moving from her spot. Michiru was younger than Rukia, she a first year. She was about as tall as Rukia and is a very shy girl. Yet, of all the girls in the track team, Michiru was the only one Rukia could warm up to. She wasn't sure if it was because of their height difference or the girl's shy personality but Rukia really likes Michiru. She saw the girl as a little sister.

"Don't let those other girls get to you..." Michiru said with a cute scowl.

"I wasn't, I'm just taking a shower," Rukia simply replied.

"With your clothes on?" The younger girl asked with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Y-yeah," Rukia answered then she let out a weak chuckle, "I'm fine, really. Besides, everything they said was true. I can never be as good as my sister." She closed her eyes once again then rested her head back on the tiled wall. There was a pause until her friend sighed in defeat, "Well, I like you better than those backstabbing bitches. They're just jealous of you. You may not be as good as your sister but you're amazing in your own way!" Rukia smiled at hearing that. She knew how much Michiru admires her, though she still couldn't understand why that is but she has a lot of respect for this kid too. Everyone knows that Michiru is considered the slowest among everyone in the track team, but she works hard and that made her own Rukia's respect.

"I know," The raven haired girl replied. They both ended up laughing.

Rukia's just happy to know that even though Momo's not here anymore, she still has Michiru.

* * *

"Rukia, you take that table over there, I'll go take the other one," A cheery blonde girl pointed to one of the tables. Rukia nodded then headed towards the said table. She smiled immediately when she realized who she'll be serving.

"Hey, welcome to Seireitei you guys," Rukia greeted casually.

"I see you have a lot of customers," Her four-eyed customer gestured around.

"Busy day," She simply shrugged then turned to the girl he was with who seems to not be happy to be there but nonetheless, she was greeted with much enthusiasm by Rukia, "Ichi, it's good to see you here."

"A-ah," Ichigo just squirmed in his seat some more at seeing her. He still hasn't gotten over her confession and seeing her here doesn't really help in forgetting, heck it only makes him remember more making him feel all these weird and uncomfortable mixed feelings. And so he crossed his arms over his chest and made sure he avoided eye contact with her.

He groaned inwardly and remembered how they ended up being in this place.

"_So where do we go now?"Ichigo asked as they stepped out of Yoruichi's office._

"_I don't know about you but I'm hungry."_

"_I guess I am too."_

_Ishida smirked, "Great, I know a place, come on."_

_And when they finally arrived at Ishida's suggested place. Ichigo's eye twitched._

"_Why are we here?"_

_Ishida rolled his eyes at the question, "To eat of course. Duh?"_

"_Let's just eat somewhere else," Ichigo was ready to walk away but Ishida seemed to have made up his mind._

"_Well, I want to eat here so—"_

"_Look, I swore I would never go back to this diner ever again. Besides, she banned me," He mumbled bitterly. _

"_No, she banned Ichigo. I'm sure she'll be happy to see Yumichi her new roommate," Ishida teased but tried to sound logical. Ichigo groaned some more._

"_Well, I'm going on ahead. You can eat wherever you like. But if you change your mind, you know where I am," Ishida said as he left to go inside. Ichigo stared at the name of the place for a moment, he scowled some more and before he knew it, he was following Ishida inside._

"Well anyway, what can I get you?" Rukia asked bringing out her small notebook and pen. She turned towards Ishida, "I assume you'll have the usual?"

"Yes please, thank you," Ishida replied with a genuine smile. And Ichigo looked at Ishida in shock.

"What?" The young man asked innocently then Ichigo shook his head in disbelief until he was asked by Rukia the same question.

"I-I'll have what he's having!" He yelped pointing a finger at the other man.

Rukia blinked twice at that reaction. "A-alright," She said with a slight chuckle as she scribbled something in the notepad. And as soon as she's done writing, she left telling them that she'll be back with their order. As soon as she's gone, Ichigo took the opportunity to scold his friend.

"Usual!? YOU HAVE A FREAKIN' USUAL HERE!?" He yelped making sure to keep his voice low enough for Ishida's ears only.

"So? I told you, the food's good here. Besides, it's cheaper," Ishida simply reasoned.

"And when the hell do you find the time to go here!?"

"When you're out with your girls, I go here," He cleared out. Ichigo felt his eye twitch in irritation at that.

"Traitor..." He hissed.

"Oh, that pisses you off huh? Then I guess you're not gonna like what comes with my 'usual'..." Ishida muttered with a devious grin.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

Ishida didn't answer but rather just sat up straight. Right on cue, Rukia arrived with their orders. Ichigo watched her as she placed the plates with clubhouse sandwiches on the table followed by glasses of red iced tea. But what struck him was when she placed a third sandwich and iced tea on the table then she sat beside him.

She smiled clapping her hands together, "Okay, let's eat!"

Ichigo stared at her and blinked twice.

"W-what the hell are you..." He didn't even finish his question as he waited for her to finish biting her sandwich.

She chewed for a bit then when she felt like she can talk, she spoke, "Oh, it's my break."

"Your... break...?" He repeated as if still processing the words.

Rukia turned to Ishida, "You know, you haven't been back here in a while. I've been taking breaks alone."

"Sorry, tell you what, I'll treat you that sandwich," He replied pointing at what she was eating.

Rukia eyed him suspiciously, "Are you serious? 'Cause I'm not gonna say no."

"Yes," He replied with a slight chuckle.

"Really? Awesome! Oh man, I'm so lucky," She cheered and they both laughed.

Ichigo gawked at the two as they conversed and laughed as if he wasn't even there.

Loading...

Loading...

They've been seeing each other...

Like this...

And it finally hit Ichigo what Ishida meant earlier.

_Then I guess you're not gonna like what comes with my 'usual'_

He didn't know why but he felt himself trembling in rage and his hand suddenly struck the table making a huge sound which got the attention of almost everyone in the place including the two people who were conversing. They stopped and just stared at him.

Rukia was the one who broke the awkward silence, "Ichi, is there something wro—"

"You've been seeing each other... like this?" He hissed with gritted teeth facing Ishida. Rukia didn't seem to understand what he just said because he sounded more like he was mumbling and eating the words but Ishida sure knew what he meant. The four-eyed young man smirked.

"Are you... jealous?" He scoffed.

This time Ichigo shot him a death glare that could have possibly scared the hell out of anyone, "No!" He shouted back then begrudgingly began eating. Rukia, confused, just looked back and forth at the two until she ended up just watching her roommate. The girl took a bite of the sandwich then made a disgusted face as soon as she began chewing.

"Ack! This has cucumber in it!" He blurted out after swallowing. Then he began to pick out the cucumbers from the sandwich. He was surprised when someone began to take them from his plate. He looked at the culprit and watched her eat them.

"You don't like them right? Well, it's a waste if you don't eat them so I'll eat them for you," She explained. He didn't know why but he began to feel a blush creep his cheeks so he just continued eating with his head down so that strands of his orange hair hid his face.

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed. I just don't like wasting food. I mean you're just like Ichigo. When we were little he picks out the cucumbers too and I eat them for him, so it's not really a big deal," She explained going back to eating her own sandwich. That only made Ichigo squirm in his seat some more and just to add salt to the injury, Ishida had to butt in.

"You know Rukia, he still does that, but nobody's there to eat the cucumbers for him anymore," There was a pause until he coughed the words, "Until now..." which made Ichigo shot him another warning glare.

"Hmm?" Rukia asked. Seems like she didn't hear what he just said.

"Nothing. I just said he missed it."

Ichigo bowed his head some more letting his hair completely cover his face. Oh he was so ready to stab Ishida with a fork or jab his throat with a straw or something just to make him shut the fuck up.

Damn you Ishida...

"Miss it? More like he just likes to waste food! One of the many things I hate about him," Rukia stated like she couldn't care less about him. "Anyway, where is he? Out with another one of his bimbos?"

"Actually no. He went home. He has family business to attend to," Ishida explained just like what Yoruichi told them to say if ever they were to be asked where Ichigo has gone to.

"Why? You miss him?" Ishida asked just for fun. This time Ichigo's head shot up to look at Rukia's reaction.

"Miss him? Are you kidding? I got a new roommate, and I got a free sandwich all because he was out of sight. I'd rather he never show his face again," She said and somehow Ichigo felt himself hammered by those words.

This bitch... Was she even serious about what she told me last night? He asked himself.

Ishida chuckled at Rukia's words, "That's a little harsh don't you think?"

"No it isn't. Compared to how many times he's insulted me."

Ishida gave Ichigo a see-what-you-do-to-her look and he pretended not to notice it.

"Anyway, when will he be back?" She asked sounding like she doesn't even care if the question was answered or not.

"Why do you want to know?" This time the orange head questioned. Rukia looked at him for a moment.

"Well duh? So that I know how long I'll have all this good luck!" She cheered pointing to her half finished sandwich.

"Well, I don't really know," Ishida cleared out taking a sip of his iced tea.

"I see," Rukia simply replied. She was quiet for the rest of the meal; she didn't even notice the other two were watching her.

"Rukia," Ishida called out, "I'm sure he's alright."

"Psch. He can do whatever he wants. Leave without notice, I don't care. He's old enough to take care of himself, " She mumbled with a pout then she stood up trying to shrug off that bitter feeling, "Anyway, my break's over. I gotta get back to work."

"Yeah I need to go too," Ishida said standing up as well and placing some money on the table then he turned to Ichigo who simply slumped down the table.

"Yeah yeah go ahead," The orange headed girl spoke lazily.

"And you?"

"I'm staying," He turned to Rukia, "When's your shift over?"

She blinked twice at the question before answering, "In a few hours. Why?"

"I'll wait for you," He said looking away.

"Huh? B-but that's a long time. You'll get bored and—"

"What are you still doing here talking? I thought your breaks over? Go and work already!" He scolded and she lightly cringed at what the girl said.

"R-right," She replied before waving good bye. Ichigo turned to Ishida who was smirking at him.

"What do you want? I thought you were going?" Ishida rolled his eyes then raised his hands in defeat as he proceeded to walk away leaving Ichigo all alone in his table.

* * *

Ichigo gulped the last of his red iced tea and placed the cup down with the rest of the others. For the past few hours, he's already finished drinking five glasses of iced tea and one more clubhouse sandwich. With Rukia going "I told you, you don't have to wait for me" every time she served him something, Ichigo just went "Just shut up" and scowling at her every time she did. And it worked because she didn't retort back.

He began to yawn as he looked at the time on his wristwatch that said 7 pm. He has been watching Rukia run around for hours from taking orders to serving them. Sometimes he couldn't help but smile as well whenever she greeted new costumers yelling "Welcome to Seireitei!" with a huge smile. Even though she's probably said those words uncountable times, she still managed to pull off her award-winning smile. But sometimes Ichigo had to restrain himself for wanting to punch the faces of customers who'd yell at Rukia just because of a measly mistake in what they ordered. He could have sworn he even heard one complain about cucumbers in their sandwich. However, what annoyed him most was the fact that the petite girl simply accepted the blows quietly then apologized before taking back the served order.

His thoughts were cut off when someone sat beside him—the person he has been watching the whole day. She rested her head on the backrest of the chair. She sighed with her eyes closed. She really looked tired and Ichigo took this opportunity to observe her. Her hair, which was tied back to a pony tail, was a little damped by sweat. The apron that she wore over her pants and shirt were a little stained. He was about to speak when the sound of plates clattering got everyone's attention. Rukia's eyes swung open and she quickly ran to help her co-worker now sitting flat on the floor covered in whatever food she was probably carrying.

"Oh Isane, are you all right? Can you get up?"

"Y-yup. Sorry," The tall silver haired girl apologized as she let Rukia help her up. "Oh no," Isane let out when she realized the mess she had done.

Rukia began to pick up the fallen dishes, "I'll clean it up, don't worry, just go clean yourself up."

"O-okay. Thank you," Isane said as she hurried to the bathroom.

"Here, I'll help you," Kiyone, another one of Rukia's co-workers, began to collect the dishes from Rukia. The raven haired girl then took a mop and some rug to clean up the mess. Ichigo's eyes darted around the room. There weren't much people left compared to how it was a few hours ago, then his eyes caught sight of certain man eyeing the girl who was cleaning up the splattered food on the ground. The man had long black hair and was wearing a coat. Ichigo scowled at the way the man stared—sticky and perverted. Ichigo's fists tightened. He can remember being in this situation before.

"_What the hell do you think you were doing!?" The petite girl shouted as soon as they were outside._

"_Why the fuck are you mad at me!? Those bastards were—"_

_She quickly cut him off knowing what he was about to say, "So!? Let them!"_

"_What!?"_

"_I didn't ask for your help so mind your own business Ichigo! If you can't do that then don't you dare come back here, ever!" She yelled pushing him before going back inside the restaurant. _

That's right. He ended up punching a guy and Rukia banning him to ever come back in Seireitei.

Up until now he still wonders why that was his fault. For god's sake someone was trying to grope her and he was only trying to protect her! And she had the courtesy to be mad... at him!? Talk about ungrateful.

Ichigo groaned inwardly, he couldn't possibly let Rukia ban Yumichi too.

The creepy looking man began to stand up, his eyes still scanning the petite girl mopping the floor. He began approaching, his sight never leaving her. Rukia didn't notice the man because she had her back on him as she went on with her task.

Ichigo was glaring at the man but of course, that didn't stop him. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Oh fuck it!

Rukia was just about done mopping when someone grabbed her arm and pull her making her drop the mop in the process.

"I-ichi, what's—"

Ichigo cut off her question with a stern command, "We're going home."

"W-what? But—"

"Get your things, we're going!" His strict voice unwavered by her protests.

"My shift's not over!" Rukia reasoned.

"I don't care!" He retorted then he glared at the creepy man who was standing a few feet from Rukia, watching them.

"And you, what are you looking at!?" He bellowed walking past the petite girl and towards the said man. The culprit just grinned scanning Ichigo from head to toe then finally leaving the place without uttering a single word.

"Tsch," Ichigo simply snorted before turning back to face Rukia who was simply watching the whole scene.

"Well? What are you waiting for!? I said, we're going!" He yelled losing his patience but this time, she scowled back yelling, "No! I'm not going! My shift's not over. If you're tired of waiting then just go on ahead."

Ichigo felt his eye twitch in frustration of Rukia's stubbornness.

"Look, don't make me drag you. Because I will midget!" He warned and Rukia was taken aback by that statement.

"Did you just call me—" She was cut off by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that the hand belonged to her boss, Unohana Retsu, the owner of Seireitei.

"It's alright dear, you can go. We'll take care of the rest here. There isn't much customer left anyway and besides, you look pretty tired," She explained plainly.

"U-unohana! B-but—" Rukia still tried to protest.

"I said you may go, Rukia," She repeated with a scary aura surrounding her. This woman may look calm and kind on the outside but she can also be very terrifying. Seeing her boss angry is something Rukia never wants to see in a million years so she had no choice but to comply quickly.

* * *

It's almost eight in the evening. The streets back to the dorm were lit by street lamps but still the darkness was too profound. The place was empty of people except for the two girls who were on their way home while they walked side by side.

"Weird..." Rukia spoke breaking the silence.

"What are you mumbling about now?" Ichigo replied in annoyance.

"What you called me..." She explained sounding very puzzled, "you said 'midget'..."

"So?"

"Well... only Ichigo calls me that," They both stopped. She stared at him for a moment as if reading his mind and surprisingly, he found himself looking back at her as well.

Those eyes...

Can she tell? He mentally asked himself.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're related to him," She said breaking their eye contact and walking ahead.

Of course not.

He let out a relieved sigh as he followed behind her. He was walking idly while swinging his shoulder bag in his hand when suddenly, he wasn't swinging anything anymore. The next thing Ichigo saw was the man, who was eyeing them awhile ago in the restaurant, took the bag and ran with it.

"Oi!" Ichigo yelped by instinct. Rukia figuring out what just happened ran after the culprit with Ichigo following behind. The man was fast but someone else was faster, mainly the owner of the stolen bag.

"Get back here!" The orange head shouted and soon enough he was running past Rukia. The petite girl blinked her eyes twice in surprise and she ended up slowing down.

Woah! She's fast! She thought dumbfounded as her eyes followed the two who were chasing each other until they were actually out of sight.

When Rukia finally caught up to them, she tried evening her breathing for a moment and saw that there's just Yumichi on the ground holding her shoulder bag which she got back successfully but there was no sign of the culprit.

"Che. Stupid bastard, ran when we fell. If I see that guy again I'll kill him," Ichigo muttered to himself while he dusted his sundress and stood up.

"You..." Rukia began unsure of the words to say but she ended with "... caught up to him..."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Um... er... I have expensive make-up?" he reasoned raising the bag while he laughed nervously. Rukia was still staring at him. And he froze when she took his hands in hers and squeezed them tightly. She looked up at him with sparkling yet pleading eyes as the next words escaped her lips, "You have to join the track team!"

A/N: And that's a wrap. Sorry guys, I have to cut it here because it ended up pretty long because I was in writing mode hahaha XD Anyways, I'm very thankful for everyone who read and reviewed last time. I totally appreciate it! Well, you know that drill, continue reviewing for quicker updates. Sorry for the errors, I... I'm too lazy to check for errors okay!? I wanted to update quickly! Hahaha XD Btw, I have nothing against cucumbers... I just don't like them (pipino... yuck... LOL) I'm sorry if I offended anyone because of that hehe :) ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	6. Counting Sheep

The Day I Fell In Love with My Best Friend

Ichigo Kurosaki is well known for being the university's famous heartthrob and that overshadows the fact that he's also a notorious heart-breaker. One day he makes a mistake of messing with the wrong girl causing him to lose the chance of ever being with his one true love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (yet, and I don't think I will any time soon :D)

Chapter 6: Counting Sheep

He blinked his eyes twice at her offer.

"Eh?" He let out still processing what she just said.

"I said you should join the track team!" She repeated with much enthusiasm. He stared at her for a moment then took his hands back from her grip.

"No thanks," He answered walking ahead leaving the petite girl to process his words. Then when she finally realized that he just rejected her offer, she ran to catch up to him.

"What? Oh come on! You were so fast! It would be a waste of talent!" She reasoned but he rolled his eyes at her logic.

"Look, it's not talent. If you haven't heard of it, it's called adrenaline rush," He cleared out placing his hands behind his head.

"But—"

"I said no. Find someone else," She walked faster so as to stand in front of him and stop him from his tracks.

"Please Ichi! Our team is in desperate need of a replacement for Momo and with your speed, we'll definitely win the finals!" She pleaded even bowing.

He sighed then walked past her, "No."

"Fine, I guess I can't force you. I mean you already took the offer of being my roommate without hesitation, I can't possibly burden you some more," She said guiltily.

"That's right," Ichigo replied then he noticed that she had her cute pouting face on and he can't help but roll his eyes at that. He knew that lower lip thing she's doing well enough to not fall for it.

"That's not gonna work on me you know..." He pointed out which made her really scowl this time.

Damn it... that always works! Rukia cursed.

Because of that, they were quiet the rest of the way.

* * *

Ichigo was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling. The door of the room was open and from where he was he could clearly hear Rukia talking on the phone. She's been there for awhile now. He couldn't help but listen to the one sided conversation. He heard her talk about her new roommate, Momo's flight to the states, some random stuff that happened at school, work and the track team. He even rolled his eyes when she mentioned herself not overworking and his mind flashed a picture of what she looked like exhausted awhile ago in Seireitei. Then when it was her turn to ask questions, there were long pauses and Ichigo pretty much has no idea of what they were talking about because Rukia would just reply with "oh's" and "mm's" in agreement then ask more questions. Then came her warnings about the other person's drinking habits and a speech about taking good care of one's health.

"Papa please, stop laughing. I am not kidding!" Rukia scolded. "Stop being so stubborn or else I'm not gonna visit you." There was a pause when she sighed, "I'm sorry, I know... I will visit soon... I hope... Yeah... I miss you too... so much..." Her voice faded in the last parts.

"Papa! Stop saying stuff like that!" She scolded sternly although she sounded teary. "I hate it when you talk like that!" There was a short pause this time, "Then why would you even say it!?" Another long pause and she answered in a calmer tone, "I know... I'm all you have left... And you're all I've got too, so please... cut down on the drinking..." She pleaded.

"Stop laughing! I'm serious! You're stressing me, you know," She said in an exasperated tone. "Mmm... okay... I'll do my best... No, you're not a waste of time... I love you too... Good night."

And those were the last words Ichigo heard. He figured that it was probably the end of the conversation.

After a few moments, Ichigo decided to go out of the bedroom. He still couldn't sleep. He saw Rukia sleeping on the sofa holding onto the phone. He slowly took it from her and placed it on the coffee table. He observed her sleeping face. She was curled up, lips slightly parted and some of her dishevelled hair covered her sleeping face. He huffed at the need to do something and before he knew it he was walking back from the bedroom holding a blanket and placing it over her worn-out body. Then he tucked the strands of her hair on her face behind her ear. He smirked when she didn't even move an inch and just went on with her slumber. Ichigo then sat on the floor with his back resting against the sofa. The room was silent... peaceful even and yet he didn't feel tired at all but somehow bothered. He ended up staring blankly at the phone on the coffee table. Memories of the person who Rukia was talking to quickly flashed through his mind. He smiled. That man was just like his own father—fun and jolly and sometimes a little crazy. And indeed, said man truly loves his daughter, his one and only angel as he used to call her and Ichigo assumed he still does.

His face fell down as his last memory of this man struck him.

"_I'm sorry..." He said bowing down while he knelt in front of the man whose surprised expression was so evident on his face because of the boy's gesture._

"_I'm sorry..." He repeated once again but this time his voice was breaking._

_The man's expression softened. He put a hand on the lad's shoulder and spoke in a calm tone, "Ichigo..."_

"_Please..." The boy cut him off pleading._

_Ichigo knew what the price of his next words would be. He trembled at the thought of what he'll be losing._

_It fucking hurts._

_Giving up that one person... you can't live without..._

_He clenched his fists tightly on the ground._

"_... help her forget about me..."_

Ichigo shut his eyes tightly as that memory played inside his head.

No, don't you dare go there. He warned himself opening his eyes.

"Fuck," He let out rubbing his eyes with his hand.

It still stings to remember.

"What time is it?" Ichigo simply glanced at the person who spoke.

"Half past ten," He answered plainly.

"Oh," She began to stretch then she noticed the blanket, "I guess I fell asleep on the couch. Did you put this on me?"

"Ah," He replied not even looking at her but knowing exactly what she was talking about. She thanked him but he didn't respond. She blinked twice at his reaction, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look..." She wasn't sure of what word to use but she ended up with "... distant..."

"It's nothing."

There was a pause.

"So you were on the phone with your dad..." He stated not a question and she nodded.

"I haven't talked to him in awhile. I'm sorry. I probably kept you up because I was too loud huh?"

He shook his head, "I barely heard."

"Oh... good," She ended up replying with just as much gloom in her voice as his. He turned to look at her and saw that her tone matched her expression.

Another pause.

He stared at her for a moment then looked away before speaking again, "I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"About what?"

"About what you said last night."

"I said a lot of things last night," She pointed out.

He sighed, "About the person... you like..."

"Oh..." She blushed, "What about it?"

"Were you... serious about that?"

Another pause.

"I... I don't know," She said in a carefree tone lying back on the couch and his head quickly snapped back up to face her.

"W-what do you mean... you don't know? How could you not know!?" He questioned sounding confused and frustrated.

"Woah, woah! Calm down. I just... I don't know. Besides," She crossed her arms over her chest, "Why are we talking about who I like when you haven't told me who YOU like yet! That's not fair."

"B-but I don't... have any..." He said making sure to avoid her violet gaze.

"Oh really? Well, even if you don't tell me, I think I have a pretty good idea of who it is," She said a little proudly and that made him scowl in annoyance.

"And who may that be?"

Whoever she's thinking, she's wrong. He thought.

"Not telling."

His eye twitched, "You're bluffing."

She rolled her eyes then gave in, "Well, who else is there but Uryuu Ishida."

Ichigo could have sworn if he was drinking something right now he would have spewed it out THEN he'd throw up.

"Ishida!? Who the hell gave you that idea!?" He bellowed but Rukia just raised an eyebrow, unaffected by her roommate's scary tone.

"What? With the way you guys talked awhile ago in Seireitei, I'm sure there's something going on between you two. I have to admit, I saw a spark!"

Now Ichigo felt like he was gagging.

A spark!? More like a spark of anger! That traitor! Curse him and his 'usual'!? Ichigo cursed inwardly.

"What the fuck!? There is NO SPARK! THERE ISN'T ANYTHING!"

"Oh stop trying to deny it. I mean, Ishida's not bad you know. He's smart, good looking and kind—"

He cut her off before she could even finish the list of Uryuu Ishida's good traits, "What!? No he's not! And why are you talking about him like that!? I thought you like SOMEONE ELSE!?" He pointed at her accusingly.

She raised her hands in defeat, "I'm just saying! See? You're all jealous now! There IS something!"

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" He hissed.

She laughed this time, "You know, if you join the track team I'll help you make your move on Ishida. How's that?"

He felt a vein pop in his forehead, "Stop pairing me with that freak!"

"Oh come on, deep down I know you want to say yes," She teased.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, "Fine! I'll join your stupid track team!"

Her eyes widened, "Really!?"

"Only if you stop pairing me with Ishida."

She was confused for a moment, "Um... O-okay... are you sure? I mean I can be your wingman... well wingwoman and—"

"NO!" He yelled ending her sentence.

"Okay... okay... geez... and you'll join the track team okay?" She confirmed.

"Yeah... yeah..."

"Okay great... that's great..." He watched her hug her knees while grinning. He felt a bad feeling about that.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He just had to ask.

"Oh nothing," She chirped.

"I swear to god if you're planning something—"

"I'm not! I'm just happy..." She cleared out.

"Do I want to know why?"

She shook her head, "It's no big deal. It's just, if you join the track team, then it won't be so lonesome anymore."

"What do you—"

"Well it's getting late! Let's get to bed!" She cheered getting up from the couch stretching then headed to bed.

* * *

"_Ichigo..." The young woman began unsure of what to say or how to say it. She knelt down in front of the twelve-year-old, tucking some of her short purple hair behind her ear first. "There's something you should know."_

_The boy, though still confused, waited for her to speak up. She bit her lip for a moment. Those innocent chocolate eyes searched her golden ones for answers._

"_I'm not sure how you'll take this or how to tell you... I just... I don't care about what they say. You deserve to know. And I want you to know that whatever happens, I will always be here for you. Okay? Aunt Yoruichi is on your side, remember that." _

_The boy nodded._

"_It's about your mother..."_

Ichigo gasped sitting up. His heart was pounding and his breath racing.

"No... Not again..." He groaned burying his face in his hands.

Don't tell me this is going to be another sleepless night. He cringed at the thought.

"Ichi? You alright?"

He turned to the girl who spoke. Rukia was sitting up while rubbing one of her eyes. She looked at the digital clock on the side table then turned back to him, " It's two in the morning, why are you still awake?"

"I... I couldn't sleep," He answered in a guilty tone.

"Oh..."

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked apologetically then his eyes followed her as she made her way towards his bed.

"It's fine," she answered then she got on the bed and sat beside him. The bed was touching the wall so she sat with her back leaning against it.

"What are you—"

"Bad dream?" She posed before he could finish his own question.

He sighed in defeat resting his back on the wall as well. "Sort of..."

"You know, when I was little, my sister taught me to count sheep whenever I can't sleep. You should try it, it works," she spoke looking straight ahead while he looked at her.

"Really?"

"Mmm," She answered closing her eyes with her head leaning back against the wall.

"One little sheep, two little sheep, three little sheep," She began to count.

_She took in a deep breath and opened the door. She stepped inside holding a big pillow in her arms. She stood by the door and spoke, "Hey, papa told me you're here."_

_The boy on the bed merely glanced back as he answered, "What are you doing here?"_

_She slowly made her way to where he was. "I... I'll sleep here too."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because... you might do something stupid or get nightmares or something. I can't let you sleep here alone. Besides, you are STILL our responsibility, you know?" She explained getting in the bed and putting down the pillow._

"_Do what you want," Said the thirteen-year-old boy impassively turning his back on her. She pouted but lied down nonetheless._

* * *

"_Mama... mama..." He groaned moving about._

"_Ichigo! Hey! Ichigo! Wake up!" She yelped shaking the boy awake. He sprung up catching his breath. He was sweating and breathing heavily. The young raven haired girl rubbed his back and waited for him to calm down._

"_You okay?" She asked the moment he seemed calmer. He grimaced at the question._

"_No," He replied bitterly._

"_S-sorry," She looked away hurt then he sighed._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean that. I..."_

"_It's fine, I get it."_

"_No you don't," He countered. "I woke you up, see? It's late. You should still be asleep right now and yet—"_

_She cut his lecturing off, "You miss her. I know. I miss her too."_

_He curled hugging himself at hearing her words and how true they were._

"_This room... feels like she's still here... but she's not..." He murmured. There was a pause and she looked around. She knew exactly what he meant._

"_Ichigo, let's go back to sle—"_

"_You go. I... I won't... I... can't..." He replied aware of the nightmares he'll probably get._

"_You know, my sister taught me to count sheep whenever I can't sleep."_

_He scowled at the thought, "That doesn't work."_

"_It does!"_

"_Counting sheep..." His tone became more depressing, "... won't bring mama back..."_

_She frowned at his words then inhaled deeply as she made her decision. _

"_Alright, fine. I'll be Masaki then," she said with a determined face and arms crossed over her chest._

_He eyed her with a questioning look, "What?"_

"_Well, since you miss her so much, I'll pretend to be her so that you can go back to sleep," She reasoned._

"_It's not the same," he said looking away as if the idea alone was ridiculous._

"_Oh come on, what does she usually do to help you go to sleep?"_

_His eyes glanced at her, "She... cuddles me to sleep..." he murmured a little embarrassed._

"_Oh..." She blushed knowing what that would mean then she took in another determined breath._

"_Alright," She lied back down. "Come here," she offered with open arms. He blinked twice._

"_You're joking right?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "No. I'm perfectly serious."_

"_It's not the same, it won't work," He protested._

"_We'll never know unless we try. Now hurry before I change my mind!" She warned in frustration._

_He groaned a bit then decided to give in. He awkwardly lied down just like how he did with his mother. The girl wrapped a protective arm around him to hold him close. And just like how Ichigo's mother did it, Rukia began stroking his hair with her hand, using the other arm she had around his head. It made him relax._

"_One little sheep, two little sheep, three little sheep," She began to count while resting her cheek on top of his head. He sighed then joined her counting, "four little sheep, five little sheep, six little sheep."_

_Right about nine little sheep her voice began to fade until Ichigo was the only one left counting. When she has completely stopped, he looked up at her. She has already dozed off. He let out a weak smile._

_Rukia..._

_He kissed her cheek then cuddled closer and for some reason she held him tighter too._

_He let out a contented sigh._

_What would I do without you? _

_That was the last thing that went through his head before drifting off to sleep as well._

"Four little sheep, five little sheep, six little sheep," He heard her count as he was brought back to the present. He continued to listen to her voice letting it lull him to sleep.

"Ei... lil... shee... nine... shee..." She mumbled, her voice beginning to fade again and Ichigo couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. He sat closer to her and observed her now sleeping face. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Rukia," He whispered then rested his head on her shoulder and for some reason, her head moved to rest on top of his as well.

Ichigo closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over thinking the same thing he did years ago...

What would I do without you?

A/N: Hahahaha okay plot twist, Ichigo ends up with Ishida hahaha :))))) Oh... that's not exactly a joke, we never really know, right? Anyway, this was just a little more background about their past. Counting sheep doesn't work on me either, sadly. It keeps me awake because I feel the need to keep track of the number of sheep hahaha you know what I mean? So now... Can you guess their back story? Yes? No? Maybe? Still a little confusing? Well, keep up the reviews to know what happens next. Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! Sorry for the errors, yeah I think you know my reasons.

P.S. to everyone who doesn't like Pipino... OH MY GOSH! You all rock! We will rule the world and rid it of cucumbers haha XD I'm just kidding... ILY guys (may it be pipino lovers or not) and God bless :P

Btw, I might not update for awhile because I have lots of stuff to do this week, maybe next week hopefully? So fill me with reviews to inspire me (you never know, I might change my mind!) haha and some ideas on how the track and field scene would go or what you want to see (the more specific, the better *winks). I was kinda stuck there hahaha XD I better ask my best friend to give me ideas but I'd love to hear yours as well. Thanks :D

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


	7. Run

The Day I Fell In Love with My Best Friend

Ichigo Kurosaki is well known for being the university's famous heartthrob and that overshadows the fact that he's also a notorious heart-breaker. One day he makes a mistake of messing with the wrong girl causing him to lose the chance of ever being with his one true love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (yet, and I don't think I will any time soon :D)

Chapter 7: Run

"No."

"What?" The petite girl asked again hoping her ears had deceived her.

"You heard me."

"No" was the only response Rukia received from their captain after explaining for a very long time how beneficial Yumichi's skills would be to their team. And all that effort goes down the drain just because of a measly word...

No.

However, this is Rukia Kuchiki we are talking about, and Rukia doesn't take no for an answer, "B-but, how come? I'm telling you, Yumichi is our key to winning!" She said with her tone begging for a good enough excuse to reject her proposal. Riruka, their pink haired captain, rolled her eyes. She turned to face Rukia who was a good few inches smaller than she was.

"Key to winning huh?" Riruka repeated placing her hands on her lean hips. "Such big words coming from a measly little girl. How can we be sure that she's not just another Michiru...?" She asked nodding towards the freshman who clearly heard her words. "Or worse, just another one of you?" Her gaze turned to the petite girl with disgust while some of the girls from the team began to chuckle. Ichigo, who has been standing behind Rukia, watching it all happen in front of him couldn't find himself to stay quiet anymore.

"Hey! Watch what you're saying bitch," He countered before he turned to Rukia, "Are you just gonna let her talk to you like that?" He questioned hoping to god that she retaliates because if she doesn't, he most certainly will and he doesn't care if it was a girl, right now, he's a girl too so the rule doesn't seem to count.

Riruka waited for Rukia's respond but rolled her eyes at the familiar silence that she got.

"What? It's bad enough that we get to put up with you and now you're recruiting some allies? How pathetic, Kuchiki," She added flipping behind one of her pigtails. Finally, Rukia sighed closing her eyes as if letting go of all her tension before speaking once again but this time, she did not speak to their captain.

"You know what, sorry Yumichi. I asked you to join the track team but apparently the track team isn't around anymore. All that's left is just a bunch of bitter high school brained bitches and their sorority. It'll be a waste of talent if you join since you're way better than any of them," She spoke every word making sure that Riruka heard her. And that only fuelled the pink head's anger.

"You sure love to talk big don't you shorty?"

This time, Rukia turned to the one who spoke, "I don't talk big. I speak the truth."

"Well, since coach Unagiya is not here, I'll be the judge of that. Rui!" Riruka called out to one of the girls and a tall girl with long straight locks, closing her book in hand, stepped forward.

"One run around the tracks," Riruka explained looking only at Rukia. "First one to finish wins. If your friend manages to outrun Rui then I'll consider telling coach about her but if she doesn't win, not only will she not join, You..." She pointed her index finger at the petite girl, "You are going to run in the tracks... topless." Everyone who heard the consequence looked at Rukia and watched her reaction but she didn't seem bothered when she heard the terms.

"So what do you say? Feel like backing out?" Riruka smirked.

"No. We have a deal then," Rukia accepted with a smirk placed on her face as well in which Riruka didn't really like.

Rukia accompanied Ichigo to his position on the tracks while she explained what to do. She told him about how Rui was the third fastest in their team next to Momo and Riruka. It sort of made Ichigo nervous since just words isn't enough to assure him the measure of someone's speed unless he actually sees it for himself. They will be racing after all. He tried to calm himself down. And before Rukia went back he spoke, "You shouldn't let them get away with that, you know, you should fight back."

Rukia smiled at that and simply answered, "I don't have to fight back. When you win, it's the same as crushing them."

Rukia believes in him, which means either he's actually faster than all those bitches or Rukia was just acting tough and he's doomed. He gulped and looked at his opponent. The girl had long legs and had a determined face on. Though it felt a little intimidating, it was very unlikely for Rukia to bet on something she wasn't sure she can win so he can't let her down.

"On your mark!" Riruka shouted.

He tried to imitate his opponent's indomitable stance hoping to hell that it would add to his chances of winning.

"Get set!"

It felt like a millennium before finally, the signal was heard.

"Go!" And with it comes the sound of a whistle being blown indicating the start of the race. Both contestants began running and as expected, Ichigo was about two feet behind his opponent.

Damn it. This woman's fast. He thought.

He tried to increase his speed and managed to lessen their gap.

Alright. I can do this.

The two kept running until they were almost half around the tracks. He can feel it. He can win this. The gap between them slowly lessened until they were running side by side.

I can't lose to this chick.

Another gap is increasingly appearing but this time, it was Ichigo who was leading. He could hear the cheers of the track team for his opponent. He glanced at where they are. He saw Rukia cheering as well. He couldn't make out her words since it was overshadowed by the other cheers but he was positive that it was for him.

That's right. If he loses, not only will he not be able to fulfil his promise to her that he'll join the track team, he'll be leaving her alone with those mean bitches.

He took a deep breath and tried to focus.

Besides, if he loses, Rukia would have to...

She'll have to...

The thought flashed through his head for a moment. Rukia doing her consequence and everyone looking at the poor girl and it will all be his fault. He tried hard to shake off the thought however, remember the saying that "behind the downfall of every man is a woman"? Well, in Ichigo's case, it was a little literal because the next thing he knew, he was colliding with the ground.

One wrong step.

He cursed himself for being distracted.

"Fuck," He hissed as he got up again. He looked at his opponent who was now a few good feet away from him and he ran. He ran and ran and ran as fast as he could. And amazingly the gap between them was immediately lessened to a feet. Even the audience were speechless. Just a little more and Ichigo could have closed that gap however before he knew it, they have already reached the finish line. The girls cheered for Rui while Ichigo gasped for air and cursed through his teeth.

No. No. No. Fuck.

He wanted to hit something, most especially himself. How could he let this happened?

With a wide grin, Riruka approached Rukia who was simply stoic while a worried Michuri stood behind her.

"Well, well, Kuchiki. You know what to do," Riruka spoke with her arms crossed over her chest and her head tilted slightly upward as if looking down on the young woman.

"Tsch... Whatever..." Rukia let out. She was about to take off her shirt when someone else spoke.

"Wait!" Ichigo stepped forward. "I'll run for her," He volunteered and that got Riruka's eyebrows to furrow.

"What? No way. The deal was for HER to run!"

Ichigo smirked, "Well then why don't we make things more interesting."

"How so?"

"I'll run topless as we race," He challenged. "Just you and me. What do you say?"

Riruka looked at him sceptically and he smirked. He knew that look. He knew that the girl was uncertain if she'll win.

"No. A deal is a deal," Riruka concluded and it made Ichigo laugh.

"Oh, I see. You saw how fast I was, right?" He began. "I could have won that race if I didn't trip and you know that. Now if you raced with me, you're certain that your chance of winning is very slim and much less... zero. "

Riruka gritted her teeth. She can't possibly let this nobody insult her. She's the captain of the track team damn it. She'll teach this bitch a lesson. "Fine! I'll race!" She yelped in annoyance. Though her opponent may be faster than her, the girl's probably tired now because of the race earlier... Riruka hoped.

"Now that's more like it! If I win, it'll be you and your little friends turn to run topless, how's that?" Ichigo dared with an evil grin and it made Riruka's fists clench. "Fine, as if I'd lose, don't act so cocky. Don't forget I'm the captain of this team, there's a big possibility that you'd lose. So what happens if I win?"

"Then I won't ever join the track team," Ichigo simply answered with a shrug but Riruka didn't seem to like that. It wasn't enough.

"Psch, I don't give a fuck about that," she said trying to emphasize how insignificant that was to her.

"Then—"

"Then I'll quit the track team," Rukia cut in before Ichigo could even continue his sentence.

"Alright. That's good enough for me. Let's race," Riruka agreed before anyone could even protest. And with a wide grin she made her way to the tracks. Ichigo pulled Rukia to him for a moment.

"What the hell midget!? Why'd you do that?" He yelped trying to keep his voice down.

"What? It doesn't matter, I know you'll win," The girl simply reasoned.

"What if I don't?"

"You have to. Now go. You can do it," She said as if he didn't lose the first one then she gave Ichigo a slight push towards the tracks. When he got to his position, Riruka cleared her throat as if reminding him of something. And it occurred to him what it was.

Oh that's right. Clothes off. He reminded himself. And he simply slipped out of his shirt like it's no big deal.

"Okay, ready," He said.

"Uh-uh. Aren't you forgetting something?" His opponent then pointed to his bra. He rolled his eyes.

You have got to be kidding me.

He looked at his chest for a moment.

Oh well, as if this was something to be embarrassed about. He thought and smirked. He was pretty much blessed compared to the girl he was going to run with so what better way to intimidate his opponent than this. He took off the piece of cloth and covered his chest with one arm while the other positioned itself on the ground. He noticed that Riruka was looking at him sideways.

"On your mark!" One of the track team girls called out.

"Yeah I'm pretty proud of these. I don't mind if you're jealous, I mean you don't seem blessed in this department," He scoffed.

"Get set!"

Riruka frowned, "Hmph. As if."

"Go!" And the whistle was blown. The two girls... um... girl and half boy or whatever you get the point, began to run. You can hear the track team cheering for Riruka. Rukia felt like she was holding her breath. She believes in Yumichi. She knows that the said girl is capable of winning. Even the attention of the people around the field was caught. Well who wouldn't look at the topless orange head running around the field?

Half around the tracks, the two racers were both neck and neck.

"This is probably the best time for you to trip now," Riruka mocked and it made Ichigo smirk.

"Oh you wish that wouldn't you? Because you admit that I'm faster."

"No way!" The girl countered and ran ahead.

"What the—" Ichigo ended up saying when the girl actually ran past him. He scowled. Determination clear on his face.

There is no way...

"_I want to be just like my sister. Win a track and field race and be the pride of my university," the raven haired girl spoke dreamily as she reached for the sky with her little hands._

"_How will you do that if you're such a wimp?" The boy who was lying on the grass with her questioned and that comment alone earned him a punch on the shoulder from the little nine year old girl. They both sat up with the little orange head rubbing his now bruised shoulder._

"_Just you wait. One day I'll—"_

"_Rukia! Ichigo! I made cookies! Come and get them while their still fresh," The voice of a woman calling cut off the children's conversation making them both now aware of the treat that awaits them back inside the house._

_The little girl gasped in excitement, "Masaki made cookies!"_

"_Race yah!" The little boy yelped with a wide grin, quickly standing up and running ahead._

"_Not fair! You took a head start!" The girl cried out as she caught up with the boy. The two got back inside the house with both of them claiming to be the winner to an amused and laughing Masaki. _

No way...

_Then I'll quit the track team..._

I'd lose to this bitch...

And in a matter of seconds, the race had a winner.

"VICTORY!" The voice of the victor echoed throughout the field with one hand holding up a "v" sign. It's funny how some of the race's unintended audience also cheered for the victor before they got back to their own businesses.

Riruka walked towards her teammates huffing as her body, most especially her legs, felt the surge of exhaustion. She glared at the girl who was now being crushed to the ground by Rukia and Michiru who were both laughing.

Impossible...

I was so far ahead of her. How the fuck did she managed to run past me? She asked herself inwardly growling as the scene replayed inside her head.

"Riruka... What now?" One of the track team girls asked nervously knowing full well the consequence of the competition's result.

Ichigo stood up from the ground when he was finally fully clothed once again.

"So..." He began with a wide grin as he took a step towards the group of girls. "... I think you girls know what to do?"

The girls began to fidget and look at each other as if waiting for one of them to lead what has to be done. They fiddled with the ends of their shirts waiting for some miracle to save them from this embarrassment.

"Come on, come on. We don't have all day," Ichigo demanded rolling his eyes.

And just when they were about pull up their shirts, the miracle they've been waiting for finally arrived in the form of a word from a certain petite girl.

"Wait!" Rukia yelled stopping them from any further action.

"What?" Ichigo asked in annoyance of the hold up.

Rukia sighed, "Look, you don't really have to do it. It was just for fun, that's all."

The girls sighed in relief as their salvation spoke. However, there was one who protested.

"W-what do you mean they don't have to do it!?" Ichigo yelled back at the petite girl with a deep scowl.

"What's the point?" Rukia reasoned.

"What's the point? The point is I did it so it would be fair if they did it too!"

Rukia placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Yumichi, "So? You didn't seem so bothered about it, so it's fine."

"It's not fine! It's the deal."

"And I seem to recall that it was ME who was supposed to run without a top. But you bend the deal by running for me," Rukia cleared out.

"So are you saying someone should run for them?"

"No, I'm saying that..." She turned to the girls, "if you guys apologized to Michiru and Yumichi then we're all good."

There was a brief pause before the girls once again looked at each other then bowed altogether and apologized just as they were told.

"Hold on. You have to apologize to her too," Ichigo said grabbing Rukia and pointing to her.

The girls hesitated a bit but bowed once again except for one girl. Riruka stood tall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'd rather run than apologize to the likes of her!" She yelled in anger. Ichigo glared back at the pink haired girl. He took a step closer towards the protesting girl with Rukia pulling him back saying that it was no big deal but he just won't have that.

"If you don't apologize then you better start running," he dared and without a moment's hesitation, Riruka took her top off and began her run. For a moment all eyes were on the track and field captain who was running around the tracks without a top and with her arm covering her bare chest. When she finished she went straight to Ichigo.

"I demand to know your name!" She ordered angrily as the other girls handed her clothes to her to help cover what is there to be covered, and there wasn't much.

"My name is Yumichi... Yumichi Kurosaki," He said with much arrogance and it made Riruka freeze. She looked at the orange top's features.

"Kurosaki... Y-you mean... Could you possibly... Are you related to—" The girl stuttered but Rukia helped her out of her misery by cutting in the conversation.

"No, Riruka. She's not related to your god," Rukia spoke while rolling her eyes. Riruka's face contorted feeling relieved, disappointed and yet angry.

"Hmph. Well that's good to hear. The great Ichigo Kurosaki shouldn't be tainted by blood relatives such us her. It's already bad enough that he talks to garbage like you! Come on girls." And with that the group of girls turned their heels around and left the victors of the so called battle. Ichigo blinked his eyes twice.

Did he hear the conversation right? Or were his ears deceiving him?

"Well, I haven't had any training yet since coach Unagiya is not around but I guess there's still time for a few more rounds," Rukia said while she checked her watch for the time. Then she invited the two girls to join her. Michiru refused since she still had some stuff to do. She left after saying her welcoming words to Ichigo as a new member of the track team. In the end, Ichigo was the one who ran with the petite girl.

It was fun. Though she didn't talk much, to Ichigo it was refreshing and very nostalgic. The whole time he only ran behind her even though it was clear that he was faster, he couldn't allow himself to run past her for he was contented with just admiring her from a distance—an act that he seems to have been doing a lot lately. For some reason he felt his heart race not because of exhaustion but from watching Rukia run. She looked so free, happy and contented. Like how she did a few years back. It reminded him of how much he missed her... or them in general. He missed the time when nothing in the world mattered but them. However, that was before he ruined everything there was between them. And now, looking at this girl running ahead of him feels like the metaphor itself came to life. With him chasing after something that wasn't meant for him... someone that was never going to look back at the person running behind her and yet aware of his presence. However, she must never find out that he was running after her. Her being there is enough for him. He doesn't want to lose sight of this amazing person even for a second. Oh how he wished that she would always be like this when she was around him. Though he knew this was only all thanks to "Yumichi" because "Ichigo" doesn't deserve this kind of satisfaction. No. Not after what he did.

"Hey! Hey!" She called out to her companion who seems to be in deep thought. Ichigo noticed that they both had stopped running and Rukia has been waving a hand in front of his face.

"S-sorry. What did you say?"

"I said let's take a break," She offered with a smile and he just nodded blankly.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo sat on the bleachers not caring if they were both sweaty from the run. It was their turn to relax so they just stayed there watching everything else that's happening in the field with both of them holding their bottle of water. Today was very tiresome and it was a good thing that everything turned out okay. But something still bothered Ichigo, so he decided to ask.

"So... what was that about? Your conversation with Riruka?"

"What was it again?" Rukia posed back as she took a sip of water.

"That part about the great Ichigo Kurosaki—" Rukia almost spit out her water as she burst into a laugh. Ichigo scowled unsure if he should feel insulted about this or what.

"Now that... is a very funny story," she began still chuckling while she closed her bottle with the cap.

"Care to elaborate?" Ichigo asked before gulping down his drink as Rukia began her tale.

"You see, Riruka Dokugamine is the president of Ichigo Kurosaki's fans club." And this time it was Ichigo's turn to spit out his water in surprise.

"W-what?"

"That's right. The woman was obsessed with the bastard. And so much so she became the president of the fan's club."

Ichigo thought for a moment and he seem to remember the girl as being familiar. Maybe it was because in a crowd of fan girls, Riruka would always be in the frontline. Maybe she even spoke to him quite a few times though it was really hard for Ichigo to remember such insignificant details.

Rukia continued, "I first met her here in the track team. She was very nice at first and then she asked me about my relationship with Ichigo, probably because she saw him talking to me, which he did a lot whenever he sees me after he found out that we're in the same university. Then I told her the truth about our relationship."

"And that was?" Ichigo asked with his heart filled with anticipation.

"And that was us being childhood friends."

"Oh..." He let out, sounding a little disappointed then tried to hide it by drinking some more but Rukia didn't seem to notice because she just went on with her story. "After that, she immediately asked me to join the fans club as a reliable source of what Ichigo was like as a kid. And... I did."

For the second time around Ichigo ended up spitting out the water in his mouth.

"You what!?"

Rukia's face remained stoic like she didn't want to remember what happened, "Yes, I joined the fans club. I know, it was pathetic but it's not like I was a member for a very long time."

"So, you quit?"

"After a month, yes."

"Why?" He can't help but ask which made her sigh.

"Well, for one, it's not like it had perks. Actually, they forbid me from talking to him unless I tell the club everything that we talked about. I tried not to talk to him but that didn't work either because he was very persistent in annoying me. Then I tried ignoring the club but that only lead to hate mails and trust me you don't want to know what they tried doing to my locker. And finally, I was so annoyed with everything that I decided to quit. Plus, I felt pathetic. Yes, I like Ichigo but not as a worshipper. Just an ordinary girl likes a boy kind of feeling," She looked down to hide her blushing face from stating her confession and Ichigo felt himself blushing as well.

"Anyway, for some reason, Riruka hated me from then on."

"And they still bully you?"

"Hmm... That doesn't really bother me. I mean those are the perks of knowing Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'm sorry..." the words escaped his mouth before he even had time to comprehend it but Rukia just shrugged.

"Don't be. Not fighting back only annoys Riruka more and I'm really good at that."

This time he looked at her with concerned eyes. Once again, it was his fault. While he was being foolish, he didn't realize that he was already causing her a lot of trouble. She noticed the look he was giving her and she tried to let out a smile.

"Oh stop looking at me like that stupid," She said giving him a light punch on the shoulder. "I'm fine with the way things are. Not too close and not too far either but just far enough to be there when needed. Besides, Riruka's right you know. She once told me that little people shouldn't get too close to the sun. I've learned that the hard way. I couldn't stop myself because he kept drawing me in and I ended up burning myself... hard and painful," She explained closing her eyes, her voice dying down in the mention of the last three words in her statement.

Ichigo looked away guiltily. He couldn't deny the surge of pain that strike through him deep inside. Not knowing what to say or what to do, in the end, they just let the silence engulf them as the sunset viewed itself on one side of the field.

* * *

Ichigo let the sound of running water hitting the tiled floors of the shower room fill his ears and block all his thoughts. He let himself surrender to the flow of water throughout his body hoping that it would carry along all his worries and exhaustion down the drain. Alas, it didn't. He turned the tap off but the sound of flowing water didn't stop indicating the presence of another person using the showers. He sighed. They've been in the showers for awhile. Guess he should give her some privacy. He decided to walk towards his companion's cubicle. The shower curtain stood between him and the girl inside.

"Hey Rukia... I'm gonna go on ahead and change okay?" He waited for a response but got nothing.

"Rukia? You okay?" He tapped the curtain but still got nothing.

"Hey, say something," He said, feeling a little frantic.

"Rukia? I'm gonna open this if you don't answer," he warned indicating the shower curtains. When silence remained her response he decided to slowly push aside the curtain with his eyes squinted. But those squinted eyes immediately opened and his heart automatically panicked at what he saw. Rukia was sitting on the floor completely clothed and drenched with the water pouring out of the shower. Her back rested against the tiled wall while she hugged her legs close with her gaze straight ahead. Ichigo quickly got down on the floor as well not caring if he got drenched again or that the towel around him was also getting wet.

"Rukia! What the fuck? Why weren't you answering!?" He yelled in frustration. She blinked her eyes a few times before she turned to look at him.

"Oh... sorry... I didn't hear you..."

His eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "You didn't... How? I've been shouting—"

"Yeah, yeah. And you're shouting now. I can hear you perfectly," She said covering his mouth with her hand to stop him from talking. Rendering muffled sounds to come out. Irritated, he held the said hand away and continued speaking.

"Don't tell me the whole time you've just been sitting here like this!? You'll get sick if you do that!" He scolded. She stood up and assured him that she's alright.

"Stop worrying. Now get the hell out. I'm going to take a sho—" She froze when he held her face in between his palms to make her look straight at him. They looked at each other for a moment. Violet and amber trying to read each other and suddenly it hit him.

"You were... crying..." He let out in realization. He didn't like the conclusion he made or the idea of it but he was sure as fuck about it.

"No I wasn't!" She quickly denied, freeing herself from his grasp.

"Yes, you are," he argued.

"No. I was not"

"Yes you—"

"Shut up," She let out in a very frustrated and serious tone which stopped him from retorting.

"I wasn't crying," She guaranteed him. "I was simply thinking. So please... just get out and don't push it."

With that Ichigo had no choice but to comply and apologize before leaving the girl alone to her business.

* * *

The two of them were on their way back to their dorm. No one was saying a word. Ichigo was afraid to initiate the conversation because of what happened in the showers. He wants to give her space but knowing Rukia, she wasn't the kind of person who keeps a grudge, at least not on her new dorm mate.

"Hey look Ichi, I'm sorry about earlier. I told you, I was just thinking. And sometimes I tend to block everything else when I think," she explained walking ahead and facing him.

"What were you thinking about?" He had to ask. It must have been something serious for her to react that way.

"Stuff," She replied now walking backwards.

He sighed, "What kind of stuff?" He let out in an annoyed tone. He knew she was waiting for him to ask that and she chuckled.

"You see, I've decided."

"Decided?"

"Yup. From now on..." She turned her back on him to walk ahead.

"I'm going to forget about Ichigo..."

Ichigo stopped on his tracks, "What? H-how are you going to do that?"

She looked back at him with a wide grin, "Simple, I'll start dating people and you, my good friend," She took his hands and held them tightly, "...are going to help me find my prince charming."

And for the third time that day, Ichigo felt like spitting out the water he was drinking, if he were drinking any. But instead he just gulped and nodded at the young woman's request.

Oh what the fuck have I gotten myself into?

A/N: Hello my beautiful readers! It has been a while! A long, long, while hahaha XD I don't know what came over me and made me decide to write this chapter. I have been pretty busy (I still am). I didn't even have time to reread this one for errors so sorry about that. Anyway, I decided to challenge myself if I could come up with a new chapter. Surprisingly, I actually did it! You see, it's been raining hard (really HARD) here these past few days and I suddenly felt like I was in writing mode and I chose to update this one since I already have the flow of the story for this one saved in my laptop. Well my point is, here it is! Haha I know it's not much and my grammar has been rusty for not writing in so long (not that, I was any good at it in the first place) anyway, I just want you guys to know that I am still alive and if you wish for me to continue this story or any of my stories, just review and tell me what you think. You see that's the key to actually get me to write. And yes, I've read your messages and reviews and I'm very thankful to you for reading my work. I'll try to satisfy your needs by updating but I'm not sure when. It may take a very long time before I do, but rest assure that I will do it. And sadly, my favourite stories aren't being updated either. And I can't actually blame the authors for that nor can I blame FFnet. I don't know if it's just me or is FFnet going downhill hahaha and not much people are reading fanfics anymore. Maybe it's because the good ones aren't being updated. Or everybody's all busy now. Oh whatever, that's just me ranting. Thanks for reading and I really hope you review, I badly need your thoughts :D ILY guys and God bless :P

For those who Read and Review: Thank you!

For those who Read and Don't Review: Review!

For those who Don't Read but Review: How could you live with that?

For those who Don't Read and Don't Review: That's your choice :P


End file.
